


[AU] 달의 눈동자

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 달의 눈동자 [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: [AU] 달의 눈동자 / 캐릭터





	1. [AU] 달의 눈동자 / 캐릭터

* 1학년

[후플푸프/순종] 데이비드 라벨 David LABELLE(대휘)

[레번클로/순종] 블레이크 자크스 Blake JACQUES (진영)

[슬리데린/순종} 에드워드 라이 Edward LAI (관린)

 

* 2학년

[그리핀도르/?] 제이 Jay (지훈)

[그리핀도르/순종] 윌리엄 피터슨 Williiam PETERSON (우진)

 

* 3학년

[슬리데린/순종] 제이알 JR (종현)

[그리핀도르/?] 메튜 하스 Matthew HAASE (민현)

? 다니엘 Daniel (강다니엘)


	2. 왓츠더, 프라블럼?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 왓츠더, 프라블럼?

# 1

 

 

***

다시,

봄.

 

나 지금,

뭐

하지.

***

 

 

 

 

벚꽃이,

떨어진다.

 

갑자기, 그런 생각이 들었다.

2학년 포션만들기 필기시험 중에. 문득,

밖을 내다보니.

파릇파릇한 꽃과 푸르런 나무들.

 

에헴. 거리는 감독관의 소리에 다시, 앞의 시험지를 본다.

아아.

재미없다.

갑자기, 이런 생각이 들었다.

 

나, 지금.

뭐하고 있지.

 

 

 

***

[와아, 이번 시험 나 완전 망쳤어.]

[진짜, 내가 생각한 거하고 완전-]

재잘재잘.

아이들의 목소리는 바다소라처럼 타고내려가는 탑계단을 웅웅 울리고,

나는 터덜터덜.

아래로, 아래로

내려가고 있었다.

또, 문득,

이런 생각이.

나, 지금.

뭐하지.

 

 

 

 

 

***

이번 저녁식사는 다 널널하다.

드문드문, 기다란 식탁 4개를 아이들은 채우고.

책을 보는 아이들, 서로 장난치며 노는 아이들, 먹는 아이들.

나는 착실하게, 반쯤 식은 토스트와 꿀, 호박주스를 챙겨 자리에 앉는다.

그러고보니, 1학년때부터.

바뀐 게 없네, 나.

이 자리도, 그때부터.

쭉.

나 지금,

뭐...

[헤이~ 마레이디~ 섹쉬베이베~ 머하시나 먹으시나. 마! 프린셋흐~]

그러고보니.

너도 바뀐게 없구나, 황구Brownie-Doggy.

[...좀 받아주라. 제이Jay. 너도 참, 오늘도 여전히 우울하시구먼.]

[아예, 아예.]

얘는 내 단짝친구, 뭐. 친구가 한 명 밖에 없으니까, 단짝일 수 밖에.

없나.

입학 때부터, 쭉 홀로인 나에게. 유일하게 말을 걸어준... 이랄까.

생각해보면, 얘의 AHHD에 버금가는 넘쳐나는 에너지와.

주위의 모든 것을 노잼으로 만들어버리는, 블랙홀같이 음침한 노-에너지의 내가.

같이 있어서 음양의 밸런스를 맞춘 건 아닐까. 라는, 그런.

말도 안되는 생각을 하면서, 나는

역시나, 1학년 때부터. 똑같던 내 식단. 토스트와 꿀, 호박주스.

를 입어 넣었다.

냠.

우적우적.

흐음.

나, 진짜.

뭐

하는 걸까.

 

 

 

***

 

호그와트는 쓸데없이 구식을 전통이라 찬양하는 버릇이 있다.

부엉이로 편지와 택배를 받다니.

내가 온 곳에서는 상상도 할 수 없는 일이야.

[그래그래, 너의 고향 꼬레Coree. 무슨 동네가게에서도 물건을 받는다고 했나?

우리 자주 보네~. 날 보러 오네~.]

[아아, 그런 알쓸신잡. 그런 것만 기억하냐, 시험에 나올 문제같은 거 말고.]

[알쓰...What?]

[아냐아냐, 넘어가.]

나에게 편지가 툭, 떨어진다.

자랑스럽다는 듯이, 나에게 내려와 먹을 것을 요구하는 부엉이.

무시했더니, 성이 난듯.

내가 먹던 반쯤 남은 토스트를 쪼아서 날아가버렸다.

[...아.]

[와우. 이젠 부엉이한테까지 당하는 그대. 쏘쏘새드~]

[좀 닥쳐줘, 미스터 개.]

[오노~ 노 개. 콜 미 강아쥐, 플리즈~]

...얘는 정말.

하아.

포기하고, 나는 먹던 호박주스를 마저 비우고. 나가려는데.

시선이 느껴진다. 건너편 식탁에서.

으음.

누구지.

곧은 콧날. 그리고, 나를 바라보는.

맑지만,

매서운

눈매.

마치,

고고한 독수리같은.

[제이Jay, Jay. 왓츠 더 프라블럼?]

[뭐?]

[누굴 그렇게 보는 거... 오. 쟤? 쟤랑 무슨 일 있어? 뱀새끼들.]

[다른 사람에게 새끼라고 하는 건, 좋은 습관이 아니라고 했잖아. 개새끼야.]

[나한테는 잘도 말하면서, 힝.]

[그건 친하니까.]

[헤헷, 그치?]

아아, 정말

개같아.

 

무슨 이유에서인지는 모르겠지만. 나를 계속 보는 슬리데린의 누군가는 무시하고.

난 마지막 꿀을 마저 먹고, 개... 강아지는 그 자리에 남겨둔 채 밖으로 나왔다.

따스한 바람.

벚꽃이,

떨어지고 있었다.

 

 

 

***

 

호그와트는,

슬쩍 보면 마치

4개의 군진으로 나뉜 동등한 사회같지만.

자세히 보면,

계급사회.

위에는,

유명한 가문의 순종Pureblood,

그 아래, 그다지 부유하진 않지만 그래도 순종.

그리고, 그 아래. 잡종과.

그리고, 어느 곳에도 들지 못하는.

나.

머글괴물Muggle-Freak

 

 

***

이상한 것을 눈치챈 것은 중학교 3학년 때였나.

유난히 학생들을 괴롭히던 선생. 짜증나네- 그냥 어디 날라가버렸으면 좋겠다-라는 생각이 끝남과 동시에.

유쾌하게.

날라갔다.

3층 창문 밖으로.

아아,

웃겼지 그거.

멍-한 선생의 표정이 정말.

웃겼어.

안타깝게도 죽진 않고, 전치 4주 정도 나온 것 같은데.

그 후에, 우리 집에 찾아온 이상한 제복을 입은 사람들.

상황 설명은 짧게 하고, 나를 유학 보내주겠단다. 국가장학생으로.

뭐래.

그 뒤로 빠르게 이어지는 공무원의 팩트나열.

마법세계가 있고, 너는 그냥 보통 인간(머글)이지만, 가끔식 아아아주 오래된 조상이 마법사인 경우에.  
발현되는 경우도 있단다, 갑자기. 뜬금없이. 마법사의 자질이.

넌, 소질이 있어.

하하.

하아.

태어나서 처음으로 들은 소질이 있다는 말이,

나를 머나먼 영국의 어느 학교에 떨굴줄은.

말이 장학유학생이지, 그저.

격리처리.

감당하기 싫으니까, 오지고요. 일처리. 칭찬해. 짝짝짝.

아예아예.

그게 벌써 몇 년전.

생각해 보면, 그때부터 답을 찾지 못하고 있는 것 같다.

단순한 질문에.

 

 

 

 

 

 

나 지금,

뭐하지.


	3. 가족이란 이름의, 사슬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 가족이란 이름의, 사슬

# 2

 

 

***

부모에게서 태어나지만,

부모의 소유물은 될 수 없는

자식.

그건,

뭘까.

가족이란거.

***

 

 

 

 

 

어제 온 편지에는, 어김없이.

형식적인 글말들이 적혀있었다.

안부, 성적얘기, 당부.

뭐,

됐나.

대충 훑어본 편지를 기숙사 안, 화로에 툭, 넣는다.

활활.

사그라드는 종이 조각.

뭐일까,

가족이란거.

 

 

 

***

 

그날 밤,

나는.

자다가 일어났다.

갑자기.

뭔가, 꿈을 꾼 것 같은데.

잊어버렸다.

그렇지, 뭐.

쎄한 걸 느껴서 문 쪽을 바라봤는데,

약간 열린 문.

아이,

개자식.

또.

어휴, 거리면서. 엉그적엉그적. 잠옷바람으로 문을 닫으려 나갔다.

아유, 추워.

가는 길에, 강아지가 잠결에 내팽개쳐서 바닥에 널부러져있는 이불로 내 몸을 싸매고.

문을 닫으려는 찰나,

무언가.

밖에서.

반짝.

뭘까.

...뭐, 유령이겠지.

보나마나.

그런데,

오늘따라 유난히

달이 밝은데, 밖의 창문을 보니.

오늘은,

보름달.

 

설마.

 

 

하.

물론, 해리포터 시절의 이야기는 많이 들었다.

그때의 영웅담처럼 내려오는 이야기도.

성밖을 배회하는 늑대인간도.

성안을 휘집고다니는 구렁이도.

그런데, 그건 다.

옛날 이야기지.

지금은, 뭐.

다.

노잼.

마법의 로망따위야, 개나...

[Come out]

...으음.

뭐지.

방금. 무슨,

소리가.

.

..

착각인가.

추운데, 잠이나 다시 자야지.

[Come out and play]

이건,

[Come out and play, with me.]

유령의 목소리가 아닌데.

 

그렇게, 난.

홀린듯,

문 밖으로 나갔고.

어이없게도, 그건.

내 질문의 대답을 얻을, 한

발자국이었다.

 

 

 

 

***

 

\--- 입학 전, 비뚤어진 거리 ---

 

 

[이게, 바로 너의 마법지팡이란다.]

[그냥 나무작대기네.]

[아아니, 그런 몰상식한 소리를! 어디 한 번, 흔들어 보거라. 그럼 아주 깜짝! 놀랄거야.]

...다이아애건 앨리Diagon Alley,

마법사들은 다

변태인 듯.

[아네아네.]

그러고 한 번, 흔들어 본 지팡이Wand.

아무 것도,

안 일어나네.

[이거 짝퉁아니에요?]

[아아니, 그런 몰상식한 소리를! 어디 한 번, 나에게 보여줘보거라!]

이 변태할아버지, 그냥 KFC할배아니야?

[아니에요, 어쨌든. 학교에서 준비하라고 한 거니까. 짝퉁이든 뭐든.]

[아아니!...]

2절까지 하려는 할배는 가게에 내비두고, 다시 거리로 나가서.

 

하아.

날씨 좋다.

 

생각해 보니,

영국의 하늘이나, 한국의 하늘이나.

똑같구나.

다른 건, 거리의 냄새.

먹거리와 사탕, 포션과 눅눅한 버터맥주Butter-Bear의 내음.

똑같구나.

나도.

뭘 기대했지. 오면 뭐가,

달라질 줄 알았나.

찐따는, 어딜가나 찐따지.

하.

 

 

***

 

갑자기, 왜 옛날 생각이 났지.

아, 맞아.

습관적으로 챙긴, 내 완드Wand.

학교에 들어가서야, 그 변태할배가 짝퉁은 안 판걸 알았는데.

거꾸로 들고 있었단다.

하.

생각보다 단순하네, 마법이란거.

나중에 호그와트에 들어와서도 알았지만.

아주 구식.

그저 전통이라고,

팔면. 더,

돈이 되니까.

그러니까, 명문학교가 되어버린거야.

슬프게도.

이런저런 잡생각을 하면서, 완드를 내 손에 꼬나쥐고.

개한테서 빌려온 이불을 내 몸에 싸매고. (잠옷밖에 없어서, 추웁다.)

발에는 대충 챙겨온 슬리퍼 뿐.

흐음.

무슨 생각으로 밤의 호그와트에 이런 꼴로 나왔지.

진짜 늑대인간이라도 나타나면 한 입거리네 나.

하하.

뭐, 그래도

상관없어.

 

 

근데, 앞쪽 코너 옆에서.

인기척이.

흐음.

슬금슬금 발걸음을 죽이면서,

꼼지락, 꼼지락.

접근했다.

빼꼼.

옆을 보니.

 

호오라.

 

딱 걸렸네.

선생 사무실 앞을 서성이는 검은 물체.

뭐지.

 

 

그리고, 마주친

눈.

 

 

나를, 보았다.

아니,

내가 보았다.

저

눈

어디서

인가, 본 것

같으...

 

이 생각을 마지막으로,

암전.

 

 

 

 

***

...

..

.

[그러니까, 그냥 보내버리자고.]

[뭐, 당신 뜻이 그렇다면.]

[보낸 댓가로 섭섭하지 않게 해준다니까.]

.

..

...

 

 

 

뭐일까.

가족이란거.

 

***

 

아아,

기억하는 꿈은.

좆같군.

 

 

눈을 떴을 때는, 아침.

째악거리는 참새 소리와 함께, 부시는 눈.

[아아아... 에에엣취!!]

[너 또 감기 걸렸냐.]

[아 진짜, 이상하네. 내가 잘 때는 분명히 이불을 덮고 잤는데.]

[너도, 참. 자다가 또 발로 찼겠지.]

[긍가... 아, 뭐야. 제이Jay. 너 왜 내 이불 덮고있냐. 짜아아식! 범인은 이 안에 있었군!]

아니, 그건 코난... 김전일인가.

하여튼.

[무슨 말이야, 내가 왜 니 이불...]

어,

그렇네.

이 유행지난 감청색 체크무늬 이불은 분명 개담요.

[...을 가지고 있냐.]

[훗, 반해버린건가. 너도, 나의 매력에.]

아침부터,

개소리.

[아, 몰라.]

흐음.

그러고보니,

...

어라.

나, 어제 분명히.

뭔가...

?

에라, 모르겠다.

또 꿈 꿨나보지.

그렇게, 정리하고.

또, 어제와 같은.

오늘을 반복.

 

 

 

 

***

아침의 그랜드홀Grand Hall은 왁자지껄.

신입생들은 병아리같아. 귀엽진...않고.

정신사납다.

뭐가 저렇게 신기한게 많아.

[우후, 귀엽지 아니한가. 짜리몽땅한 아가아가들. 훗, 우리 센빠이의 기품을 보여주자고. 제이Jay!]

[입가에 묻은 빵조가리나 닦고 말해라.]

[아아닛! 이럴수가!]

얘랑 같이 있으면 시트콤이 필요없어요. 그 순간,

또

느껴지는 시선.

뭐지.

어제도, 똑같지 않았나.

맑고,

매서운.

눈매.

어제의 슬리데린의 소년.

곧고, 반듯한 콧날.

오늘은, 그의

길고, 기품있는 손.

도 내 눈에 들어온다.

심미.

심미안이야.

물려받았지, 엄마에게서.

실패한 음악가, 안정적인 삶을 위해서 아버지하고 결혼.

나를 낳았지.

그래, 물려받은 게 많아. 그들에게.

왜,

인지. 는 잘,

모르겠지만.

태어났는지.

무엇을, 하려고.

뭐,

쓸데없나.

생각을 자시고, 아침식사에 집중하려는 순간.

돌아왔다.

어제의 기억.

눈매.

그의.

차가운 돌타일.

분명히,

어제의 그건.

꿈이 아니었어.

몸을 묶는 언령.

분명히,

당했다. 나는, 어제.

그리고,

그 눈은, 지금.

나를

바라보고

있었다.


	4. 호수의 불청객

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 호수의 불청객

# 3

 

 

***

무료했던 일상의,

끝

***

 

 

 

***

 

모든 것은,

일종의 게임.

첫 번째로 알아야 할 것은,

지금 플레이하고 있는 게임은 어떤 게임인가.

두 번째는, 그 룰은 무엇인가.

세 번째는,

그 룰을

어기지 않고, 얻을 수 있는 최대한의

이득은.

어느 정도인가.

 

 

어기는 것은,

하수의 플레이.

소매치기의 고수는,

칼따위.

필요하지 않다.

 

 

 

***

처음이다.

이런 흥미를 가져 본 것은.

게임이다, 게임.

나에게 게임이 생겼다.

무슨 게임인가, 룰은 무엇인가, 그리고

성취할 것은?

공부란 게임은 한계가 있다.

퀴디치는... 관심이 없다.

하지만, 그 눈

나를 바라보고 있던 그 눈은,

미스테리.

왜 인지 알 수 없지만,

끌리기 시작했다.

위험한 그,

눈동자에.

 

 

 

 

***

슬리데린, 슬리데린.

어떻게 정보를 얻어내지.

여억시나, 호그와트.

전통의 구식.

학생부같은 당연한 것도 없다니.

저엉말.

그러면, 안면이 있는 선생이나. 근처 아이들한테 얘기를 들어야 하는데.

나는 그런 사람이... 없지.

멍멍이는... 글쎄. 알까나.

[뭐, 뱀새끼들을 아냐고? 알리가. 내가 왜?]

그래, 알겠다.

[아, 왜. 궁금하게. 알고 싶은 사람있어? 그러면, 내가 좀 알아봐줄까?]

와아, 이거 뭐야.

2년 만에 처음으로 쓸모가 있는 건가. 멍멍이.

[짜아식. 내가 이렇게 보여도 순종Pureblood야. 가문끼리는, 그래도 안면이 있다고. 걱정마, 내가 알아봐 줄게. 내가 누구냐--]

2절을 하려는 멍멍이는 내비두고, 나는 다음 플랜을 계획하면서 호숫가로 향했다.

 

 

***

 

호그와트에 대해서 이러쿵저러쿵 했지만, 그래도 명문은 명문인지.

학교를 둘러싼 경치는 끝내준다. 글쎄...

아무도 없는 외딴 곳에 학교를 위치한 건, 향락가로 향하는 아이들을 막기 위해서인가...

하아, 또 분석하고 앉아있군. 나란 놈. 쓸데없다니까,

쓸데없어.

또 내려가는 기분을 뒤로하고, 호숫가 주변을 걸었다.

살랑살랑 부는 바람에, 비치는 따스한 햇살, 지저귀는 새들.

좋군.

좋아.

오랜만에,

텐션이 업되었다.

오오,

작은 조각배도 있네.

...흐음.

뭐, 어때

 

 

 

***

끼이익. 끼이익.

역시, 호그와트. 구식.

마법은 이상하다.

아니, 마법사들이 이상하다고 해야 할 것 같다.

아니면 영국의 특징인가. 이상한데서 전통을 고집하고.

이런 나무배조차, 손으로 해야 하다니. 지혜가 있는 걸까, 오래된 것을 함부로 바꾸지 않는다는 것.

툭 하면 밀어버리고 (예전 빌딩보다 더 못생긴) 새 빌딩을 지어버리는 서울에서 온 나로서는,

묘하게 불편하면서도, 부럽다.

간직할 수 있는 여유를 가진 이들이.

아아.

좋은 날씨야.

호수 한 가운데쯔음까지 와서, 노를 놓고 눕는다.

하아.

그래도 나에겐 복인가, 이곳까지 오게 된 건.

조상 중에 누가, 어떤 이유로 마법사였는지는 모르지만. 뭐,

됐나.

이런 여유도 누려보고.

그렇게, 따스한 햇살을 만끽하던 중.

끼이익. 끼이익.

...무슨 소리지.

노는 놨는데.

끼이익. 끼이익.

배가.

신음하는 데.

이건,

어.

잠

깐

사이에

배가 부숴지고.

나는,

아래로.

아래

 

로

 

 

.

 

..

 

...

 

 

 

 

***

 

.

..

...

[너만 없었다면, 너만 없었다면.]

[태어나지 말았어야 했어.]

[좋니? 그렇게라도 살아서?]

...

..

.

 

 

 

***

기억 따위는.

최악이야.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

속이

역류한다.

구에에에에, 헤에에엑.

몸이,

위?

 

아래.

 

옆. 

 

컥. 커 허어어어

 

억.

억억.

억억억.

머리가, 어지러

워.

고개가, 해가

위에? 아래. 옆.

[어. 이. 괜. 찮. 아.]

귀에 물이.

멀리서, 소리가

들리는

[이. 봐. 아.]

듯.

컥.

커허억.

웩.

거의 다, 뱉었다. 다, 아?

컥.

이게 뭐지.

그래, 호수에.

빠졌지. 손으로,

만져본다. 땅이다.

땅.

따뜻하군. 아니, 내가

춥다.

내 등 뒤로 로브Robe가 덮어진다.

[제이Jay! 이게 무슨 일이야. 아무리 그렇다고해도 안돼! 자살은!]

...이거 또 무슨 개소리야.

어, 개구나.

개.

[개?]

[강아지라니까. 하여간, 괜찮냐. 물 많이 먹은 것 같은데.]

[어. 어, 어... 어떻게 뭐가, 된. 거.]

퉷.

아씨.

더럽네, 호수물.

으아아, 더러워. 나.

이게 뭐람.

전통의 지혜 좋아하네.

부숴졌잖아. 쪽배. 아아.

다 버렸네. 옷.

방금까지 좋았던 바람도, 춥다. 추우워.

[추우워.]

[그러니까, 아이고. 우선 들어가자. 몸을 녹여아지. 정말, 넌 나 없으면 어떻할뻔...]

2절.

그마안.

 

 

 

***

그런 둘을,

나무들 뒤에서

바라보는 시선이,

있었다.

***


	5. Call my Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call my Name

# 3.5

 

제이Jay와 윌리Willie의 학년을 3학년 -> 2학년으로 정정했습니다.

 

 

 

 

***

미로를 탈출하는 방법

따위

없지

부숴버리는 수

밖에

***

 

 

 

 

 

양호실에서 (물론, 한국의 양호실과는 많이-다르지만. 포션부터.) 약을 끓일 재료를 받고,

기숙사로 들어와서 쉬었다.

황구는, 무슨 자기 새끼가 병에 걸린 듯 나를 챙겨주는데.

흐음.

...고맙다.

평소에는 잘 말하지 못하지만, 그래도.

걔 밖에 없었으니까, 아무 것도 모르고 내팽겨친 동양에서 온 음침한 놈에게

처음으로 말 걸어준 건.

하아.

[진짜, 너 뭐가 낀거 아니냐. 어떻게 그 배가 부숴져.]

[뭐, 그럴 수도 있지.]

[너무 담담한거 아니냐. 죽을 뻔 했다고, 너.]

[뭐, 그럴 수도 있지.]

[...너 진짜아.]

능숙한 솜씨로 약을 빻아 넣고는, 갈갈갈아서 입에 쓴 포션을 만든다.

[많이 해 본 솜씨네.]

[예전부터 그랬어. 동생들이 얼마나 많은지, 온갖 들숲을 쏘다니고 집에 들어오고.  
에휴, 형-오빠 소리가 좋은게 아니야 이젠. 그래서 기숙사 들어올 때 개좋았음. 해방이다, 동생들 뒤치닥거리.  
뭐, 내 말 죽어라 안듣는 음침한 동생이 하나 생기긴 했지만. 다 됐다. 자, 먹어.]

말은 그렇게 하지만, 정이 많은 놈.

흠.

인복은 있네, 내가.

으음.

견복인가.

고마워,

윌리 Willie.

호호, 불어가면서... 으윽.

써.

[아, 그러고보니. 니가 알고 싶어하던거. 알아봤는데.]

음.

[뭐?]

[너는 부탁해놓은 것도 잊어버리냐, 슬리데린 한 명 알아봐 달라며.]

[아, 아. 그랬지.]

물에 빠지느라 다 까먹을뻔했네.

[음, 걔 이번에 들어온 신입생이였더라. 1학년, 이름은.]

 

 

 

 

 

[Edward Lai.]

 

 

 

 

 

***

불러줘,

나의

이름

***

 

 

 

 

***

 

< POV>

 

[오셨습니까, 도련님.]

[음.]

거대한 저택. 고딕Gothic양식의 장식.

들어가면,

문.

(똑똑)

[누구냐.]

[접니다.]

열리는 문.

침대에, 누워있는

한

노인

[가까이 와보거라. 얼굴을 보자꾸나.]

모든 것이, 끝에 달했다.

몸도, 마음도, 아마

영혼조차도.

시력도, 청력도 이제는. 마법의 도움을 받지 않으면.

시체나 다름없는.

말라,

비틀어진 고목

그게, 나의

[그으래, 왔구나.]

아버지.

[나의 작은 왕자.]

[괜찮으신지요, 요즘은.]

[그으래, 그래. 음, 음. 가지고 왔냐, 내가 원하는 것은.]

[지금, 준비하고 있습니다.]

[...뭐하는 거냐, 내가. 이렇게. 커허, 허윽.]

온 몸을 뒤흔드는 마른 기침,

죽을 듯. 죽을 듯,

죽지 않는.

이게,

인간인가.

기침을 가라앉히고, 계속 이어간다.

[어서 가져와라, 내가 기다리니까. 알겠니, 나의]

이제는, 되지않았나.

[작은 왕자 Junior Royal.]

놓아줄

[알겠습니다, 아버지.]

시간이.

 

 

 

***

[아아, 나왔네. 수고하셨어.]

[...흐음.]

말 없이, 나에게 하얀 것을 건낸다.

[뭐지, 이건.]

[담배라고. 머글들이 만든거야. 좋더라고.]

의아하지만.

불을 붙이고, 입 안에 머금어 본다.

[...독하군.]

[좋잖아?]

바람결에 사라지는 연기.

인간은,

연기같이.

덧없이.

[아직 안 죽었어?]

[아직.]

[흐으음...]

연기, 한 번

더.

[어떻게, 계획대로 할 거야?]

[우선, 기존 계획대로 따른다.]

[호오, 진짜. 가져다 받칠거야?]

[아직, 준비가 덜 되었어. 지금 가지고 있는 패는, 부족하다.]

[뭐, 난 언제나 왕자님 명령에 복종하니까.]

[...너가 하고 싶을 때만이겠지.]

[뭐래, 나 충견이야. 나같은 친구도 없다.]

[친구따윈, 존재하지않아. 귀찮을 뿐이다.]

[흐음, 츤데레. 츤데레 왕자님.]

[...츤데레가 뭐지?]

[그걸 또 물으면 곤란하지. 자, 자. 한 대 폈으면. 가자구.  
우와, 여기. 장식 진짜 구려, 옮겠네. 무슨, 몇 백년전 트렌드야.]

다 핀 담배를, 바닥에 비벼끄고.

멀쑥한 수트차림의 그가, 운전석으로 들어간다.

[자, 어디로 갈까요. 말씀만 하시죠, 왕자님.]

[...우선은, 집으로.]

[오케바리!]

언제나, 내 곁을 지켰다는 것은 맞는 말이지.

너도, 나도.

이 세상엔,

친구란 존재하지 않지만.

글쎄, 어떨까. 너의 존재는, 나에게.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel.

 

 

 

 

/ 글쓴이의 사족

호잇.

 

* 1학년

에드워드 Edward (관린)

 

* 3학년

제이알 JR (종현)

 

? 다니엘 Daniel (강다니엘)


	6. 늘어나는 사람들

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 늘어나는 사람들

# 3.75

 

 

***

[제이Jay형! 넘넘 고마워요오~ 나 진짜 형 없었으면 진짜, 위험했어요. 이번 시허엄~]

 

...진짜, 가

너무 많아.

게다가 얘는 왜 이렇게 에너지가 많냐.

완전 키라키라. 아이돌이라도 되지 그랬어...

영국에 있는 게 한이다, 너는.

[어어, 저기 있네~ 여기야아아~~]

 

멀리서 유난히 머리가 작은 애가 팔랑팔랑거리면서 온다.

아아, 얘들. 세트구나. 둘이 서서 있는 것을 보니, 마치.

감자튀김과 버거세트같다.

귀여워.

그렇게, 내 팔자에도 없는 2학년 예습 마법의 역사과외를 마치고, 나는

터덜터덜 기숙사로 돌아가고 있었다.

...

..

.

[과외?]

[어. 너 마법의 역사는 점수 잘 나오잖아. 왜인지는 모르겠지만.]

[그거야... 아무 것도 몰랐으니까 그렇지. 아는 게 하나도 없었으니.

그래서 읽다보니, 어쩌다가.]

[과외를 부탁한 얘도 내가 아는 순종Pureblood인데, 걘 역사에 전혀 관심이 없어서.  
좀 도와주라고 하더라고. 그런데, 나도 잘 몰라서. 에헷.]

[내가 왜...귀찮아.]

[너, 아직도 그 슬리데린에 대해서 정보 원하는 거 아니었냐.]

...뭐야.

[협박이냐.]

[딜이야, 딜Deal. 부탁받은 거 좀 들어주면, 뭐. 나도, 좀 열심히 할게, 조사.]

아아아, 공짜가 없어요 황구.

하아.

[걔 이름이 뭔데?]

...

..

.

[데이비드David라고 해요, 잘 부탁드려요. 선배님!]

[어어...]

음침한 나에게, 왜 이렇게

에너지 넘치는 애들만 붙는거지, 요즘.

하아.

.

..

...

터덜터덜.

멀리서 퀴디치 연습을 하고 있는 학생들이 보인다.

흐음.

보는 거는 좋아한다.

보는 거만.

흠흠.

정말 이상하지, 영국인들은.

폴로Polo라는 스포츠, 말타고 공이나 치고 다니다니.

귀족들은 뭔가 뇌회로부터가 다른 듯.

그걸 또, 빗자루를 타면서까지 하다니.

흠.

그렇게 두섬두섬 보면서 걷고있는데, 머얼리서

공

하나가.

빠르게 돌기 시작하더니, 나선형을 그리면서.

여기로.

오기 시작했다.

호오.

이상하네.

좀더 가까이 와서보니, 블러져Bludger.

저게 위험하지.

크기도 있고, 속도도 빠르고. 한 번 맞으면, 최소

중사...

앙.

이거.

나한테 오는 거 같은데.

...

..

.

[윌리Willie형, 넘넘 고마워요. 형, 짱! 제이Jay형도, 넘넘 친절하게 잘 가르쳐줘서. 넘 좋았어.]

[흠흠. 나처럼 인품이 좋으면, 주위에 그런 사람이 붙는단다.]

[...반대아니에요? 그 제이Jay라는 사람이 형을 옆에 두고 있는게 아니라?]

[어우, 블레이크 Blake. 넌 말을 해도... 그러고보니, 제이Jay는?]

[어, 형한테 안 갔어요? 과외 끝나고, 나랑 헤어졌는데?]

[그래? 그러면... 지금 쯤 올 시간인데?]

.

..

...

전투에서,

허락된 시간은 언제나.

필요한 것보다,

적다.

그러면,

어떻게 부족한 시간과, 불완전한 정보를 가지고,

결정하는가?

모두들 자신만의 정답을 찾지만.

정작, 닥쳐보면.

정답이 아니라,

대답을 하는 것. 조차.

급박하다.

지금처럼.

블러져는, 더욱 더 빠르게 나에게 오기 시작했고.

내 완드Wand는. 가방 안에, 지금 손을

뻗어서, 찾으면.

이미,

늦.

어.

왔ㄷ...ㅏ

아.

어.

[분석Analyze. 전환Reflect. 반사변환Reverse-Velocity.]

블러져가, 스핀을 멈추고.

점점 느려지더니, 공중에 멈추,

었고. 이내, 반대방향으로 되돌아갔다.

...와아.

아아.

십년감수.

[괜찮아?]

어.

[어, 어. 감사해요. 감사합니다.]

[괜찮아, 제이 Jay?]

어.

[제 이름, 아세요? 어떻게...]

[같은 기숙사인데, 당연히 알지. 그리고, 나. 반장Prefect이잖아.  
자, 여기서 퀴이즈. 내 이름은 뭘까요?]

에에.

[저, 죄송해요. 저, 잘...]

[매튜Matthew. 매튜. 외워두라고.

그러고보니, 나 지금. 너 한 번 구해준거잖아. 그치? 그러니까, 나

밥 한 번 사주라.]

...

에?

 

 

 

 

 

 

요즘 나,

왜이리

사람이 꼬이지.

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

/ 글쓴이의 사족

매튜, 매튜. 오오.

 

 

* 1학년

데이비드 David (대휘)

블레이크 Blake (진영)

에드워드 Edward (관린)

 

* 2학년

제이 Jay (지훈)

윌리 Willie (우진)

 

* 3학년

제이알 JR (종현)

메튜 Matthew (민현)

? 다니엘 Daniel (강다니엘)


	7. 밤의 산책

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 밤의 산책

# 3.80

 

***

간단했다.

세상은.

너가

나타나기

전까지는

***

 

<에드워드Edward (관린) POV>

 

 

어릴 때 기억은,

보모하고 놀던 것.

그것이 대부분.

거대한 저택에서,

집사와 메이드, 보모. 마굿간지기.

그 정도.

그렇게 오랫동안, 항상.

그것이 마냥

세상의 전부인 것처럼.

자연스러운 것처럼.

살아왔다.

 

***

 

가끔 만나는 다른 귀족들의 아이들.

그 정도.

또래라는 건.

 

 

가문에서 나에게 바라는 것을, 나는

당연하게 받아들였고. 그렇게,

흘러갈 줄 알았다. 모든 것이.

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

호그와트 입학.

네 개의 기숙사로 나눈다는 형식.

하지만, 결국은 중요한 것은.

이름.

가문.

핏줄.

내가 지금까지 배운 것들이, 여기에서도

적용되는 군.

단순하게,

생각했다.

아무런 생각없이,

아버지와, 아버지의 아버지의 기숙사였던.

슬리데린에 들어가고.

그렇게,

흘러갈 줄 알았다.

모든 것이.

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

밤에 왜 돌아다닐까.

 

어릴 적 습관이 남아있는 듯 하다.

저택의 밤은.

정령과 유령들이 나오는 곳.

모두가 잠이 들고, 고요한 시간.

어린 나는, 작은 촛불 하나 들고.

잠옷차림의 맨발로, 이곳저곳을 누비고 다녔다.

 

곳곳에 걸려있는 조상들의 액자, 그

무거움.

저택은,

과거가

현재를

잡아먹고,

가족이

자식을

짓누르는

영원한 과거의

시공간이었다.

 

***

호그와트에 와서도,

나는.

어울리지 못했다.

안 했다?

그것이 맞을까.

귀족들의 무리도,

반순종의 무리도.

어느 곳도,

맞지 않았다.

그저.

떠돌고 있었다고 해야되겠다.

밤의 저택을 누비듯이,

그렇게

또.

자연스럽게.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

실수였다.

순간의

움직임.

몸을 묶는 언령을 건 것은.

나중에야 아차, 싶어서.

쓰러지는 몸이 타일에 부딪히지 않도록,

반중력의 명을 걸었다.

느리게, 내려오는 누군가.

담요를 둘러쓰고, 잠옷차림의 맨발.

흐음.

어릴 적의 나 일까,

지금도,

달라진 게 별로 없나.

여기까지 와서도,

과거가 현재를.

가문이 개인을.

지배하는 듯 하다.

 

가까이 다가가서 본, 그는.

마치

새근새근 잠든 토끼같았고.

나는 세상모르게 잠든 그를 안고,

천천히

그가 왔던 발걸음을 되돌아 갔다.

 

 

 

내 품 안에 안긴 사람이라...

보모빼곤 없었나.

기억이 없다.

그 외의 사람은.

부모는...

먼 존재였다.

나는 자식이 아니라, 그저.

이름을 이을 또 하나의 껍데기Vessel.

그 속에 무엇이 있든, 이름만 이어지면

상관없는.

인형.

 

 

 

그런 생각을 하던차에, 그가 앓는 듯한 소리를 내뱉는다.

[엄마...]

...

알 수 없는 감정이 차올라서, 그를

더욱 꼭 품에 안았다.

마치 자그마한 아기토끼를 안고있는 듯,

그가 더욱 나를 가까이 안는다.

놓치면,

영영

볼 수 없을 듯.

그건,

어떤 마음일까.

이건,

무슨

감정일까.

 

 

 

 

***

기숙사의 인장이 찍힌 문 앞에 섰다.

그리핀도르Gryffindor.

사자였나.

물끄러미, 내 품 안에서 새근새근거리는 그를 보았다.

아무리봐도,

토끼같은데.

잠시 나의 기숙사를 생각해본다.

슬리데린Slytherin.

뱀과 사자라.

아니,

뱀과 토끼라 해야하지 않나.

잠을 자고 있던 액자의 인물이 나에게 말을 걸려하길래,

조용

하라는 신호를 보내면서, 내 품안의 토끼를 가리켰다.

잠시, 생각을 하더니. 말 없이 문을 열어준다.

계단을 타고 올라가면서, 좌우로

흔들흔들

거리자, 작은 손으로 나의 옷을 잡는다.

마치, 아기 같은 그의 손이다.

문득 보인 나의 손은, 그와는 전혀 다른. 길고,

마른.

흠.

뱀과,

토끼라.

 

 

 

 

방의 문을 열고, 빈 침대를 본다.

나를 잡고 놓치않으려는 그를 달래서, 침대에 눕히고.

같이 가져온 담요도 잘 덮어주었다.

오늘은,

보름달이군.

마지막으로 그의 모습을 내 눈에 담고.

뒤돌아서,

나왔다.

 

 

 

계단을 내려오면서, 다시 돌아가면서 생각에 잠겼다.

이 느낌은,

뭘까.

아직 잘 모르기에, 좀더

생각을 해봐야겠다.

나는 이런 생각을 하면서, 문득.

깨달았다.

내 머릿 속에 가득했던 가문의 이름. 그것의 계승과 과거로 가득한 저택.

그와 함께 있을때는.

전혀,

생각나지 않았다.

...

흥미롭군.

토끼가,

뱀을

홀릴 수 있나보다.

...

흥미롭군.

이것.

 

 

 

 

창을 통해.

 

 

달빛이

비추고 있었다.


	8. 사자우리 안, 뱀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 사자우리 안, 뱀

# 4

 

 

***

 

규칙은

어기는 맛으로

존재하는거지.

 

***

 

 

/***

글이 시작되는 시점을 가을 -> 봄으로 정정했습니다.

이건 좀 큰 변화네요.

지금까지 낙엽을 상상하고 계셨던 분들, 죄송합니다;;

싱그러운 봄이라고 갑자기, 예. 그렇게, 상상해주세요;;

 

***/

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

<제이 Jay (지훈) POV>

 

 

[이거 참 맛있다. 이것도 좀 먹어봐.]

[아, 예...]

끌려가듯, 붙잡혀온 호그와트 안의 카페Cafeteria.

자꾸 학교 밖으로 나가서 음주와 난동을 피우는 것에 골치였는지,

몇 년 전부터인가. 호그와트 안에서도 정해진 식사시간말고도 간단한

간식이나 음료는 파는 카페를 성 안에 세웠다.

유럽의 카페처럼, 밖에 널려진 테이블과 의자.

그 한 자리를 잡아서, 먹는 식사.

앞에 앉은 사람을 보니, 참.

세상 걱정없다는 웃음을 지으며 냠냠.

...뭐지.

이 사람.

[저.. 잘 먹었습니다. 방금 전, 정말 감사하고요. 전, 이만..]

[야아~ 이렇게 좋은 날씨에, 좀더 있다 가. 있다가.]

[아, 예...]

아아,

이 사람.

나와 상극이다.

전혀,

남의 말

안 듣는 성격.

윌리Willie는 밝은 에너지가 있기는 해도, 시골집 누렁이같은 느낌이었는데.

이 사람은, 흡사.

도베르만Dobermann.

차가운 듯.

나는 이런 사람과 있으면,

휘둘릴 수 밖에.

하아.

음침찐따.

어디 안 가나.

뭐, 나쁜 사람은 아닌 것 같은데...

반장Prefect?

[저, 반장이라고 하셨지요?]

[어, 매튜Matthew, 매튜야. 반장은, 에이~. 너무 딱딱하다. 형이라고 불러, 형.]

으윽.

상극.

 

***

 

<윌리 Willie (우진) POV>

 

[형, 우리 지금 모하는거에요?]

[쉬이-. 너희들은 왜 따라왔냐.]

[나, 형이 그렇게 진지한 표정지은 거 첨봐. 그리고, 막 어디갈려고 하니까.  
궁금하자나요오~.] / [나도.]

[하아, 알겠으니까 조용히 있어.]

[네에~] / [넷.]

이건

염탐이 아니다.

그저 걱정되서 그러는거야. 암,

걱정!

[누가 보면 자기 남친감시하는 사람같다. 그치이~] / [그러네.]

[...맞장구 쳐주는 블레이크 Blake, 너가 더 싫다. 그거 알아둬.]

하아...

매튜Matthew라.

왜 저사람이 제이Jay한테 붙었지.

위험하다.

위험.

 

 

 

***

 

<제이Jay (지훈) POV>

 

[그래서어. 우리 어디까지 얘기하고 있었지?]

[네에...? 아무 얘기 안 했는데요. 그냥 먹기만...]

[아아! 맞다. 너가 어떻게 호그와트에 왔는지 거기였지?]

...이새끼.

짜증나는데.

가볍게 사람 깔아버리는 재주가 있다.

그것도,

웃으면서.

[흐음. 한국이라고 했나?]

[에에, 알고계셨어요?]

[그래도, 반장인데. 이런 것 쯤은 알지.  
중학교 3학년때, 알고 있지 못했던 마법사의 자질이 발현.  
국가에서 호그와트를 컨택, 바로 입학되어온 게 작년...이었나.]

...이 사람.

무언가

위험하다.

눈빛이.

[아, 생각보다 자세히 알고 계시네요.]

[으음, 그 때는 내가 다른 일에 좀 빠져있어서. 관심있게, 못 봤어.

너를.]

깊고, 아득한 눈이.

독을 숨긴

...

뱀?

[형, 그리핀도르Gryffindor... 맞으시죠?]

[음. 상관없어, 그런거. 쓸데,]

포크를 들어, 나머지 파이의 한 조각을 집더니.

[없지.]

자신의 입에 넣고,

씹는다.

한번,

두번.

세번.

 

그의 눈빛이 마치, 나를

잡아먹을 듯, 간을 보는 듯 해서.

나는 나도 모르게...

[어어어어~!! 여기 있었구만. 제이이Jay~ 캬하아~ 우연이네!]

아아,

윌리Willie.

몸 안의 긴장이 다시 풀어진다.

[매튜Matthew형님도 계셨네요. 와아아, 더블 우연! 더블!]

[안녕, 윌리Willie. 오랜만이네. 요즘은 나랑 안 본지 꽤 된듯. 왜, 날 피하니?]

[하하, 형님도. 무슨 말씀이세요. 그러고보니, 제이 Jay랑은, 만나셨네요?]

[으응. 내가 도움을 준게 하나 있어가지고. 그걸 축하할려고 지금, 우리 같이 먹고있는거야.]

묘하게,

두 강아지 사이의

긴장감이 느껴진다.

아아,

불편하군.

[그러면, 먼저. 가보겠습니다. 감사했습니다, 오늘. 메튜Matthew 선배.]

[형, 형이라고 불러. 제이 Jay. 파이도 같이 먹은 사이에~]

으윽.

질색.

[...예. 메튜Matthew.. 형.]

[오케오케~. 나도 일이 있어서. 이만. 윌리Willie? 우리도 또 자주 보자.]

[아유, 그래요 형님. 또 봬요.]

그 말을 끝으로, 우리는

평소보다 빠른 걸음으로, 그와 멀어졌다.

하아.

오늘 너무 일 많이 한 듯.

힘 빠져.

 

 

 

 

***

꽤나 멀리 떨어진 것을 확인하고, 윌리 Willie가 나에게 묻는다.

[야, 괜찮아? 안 당했어?]

...뭐야.

이 반응.

[무슨 말이야, 그냥 파이만 같이 먹었어. 그것도, 저 사람이 강요해서.]

[강요하다니, 무슨 말이야. 괜찮아, 너?]

아니, 이 반응 뭐냐니까.

[아무 것도 아니야. 그냥 퀴디치 연습을 보고 있었는데, 블러져Bludger 하나가  
갑자기 나한테 돌진하는데, 그걸 저 사람... 메튜Matthew라고 했나, 이 막아줘서.  
그것 때문에 갑자기 내가 하나 고마워해야한담서, 먹게 된 거라고. 아무 생각 없이.]

[그래, 넌 아무 생각이 없다.]

...야이씨.

[저 사람이 누군데? 반장Prefect? 그리핀도르Gryffindor가 맞긴 맞지?  
옷에는 사자가 새겨져있던데.]

[저 사람에 대해 얘기하려면... 하아. 너무 길고. 그냥 미친 놈이라고만 알아둬.  
가까워지면 안 된다. 저 사람이랑.]

윌리Willie가 이렇게 웃음기 빼고 이야기하는 것은 처음본다,

궁금해서 물어보았다.

[어떤 사람인데? 위험해?]

[그냥, 이렇게 생각해.

사자무리에, 사자탈을 쓰고 들어온

뱀새끼라고.]

 

 

***

 

<메튜Matthew (민현) POV>

 

아이폰으로,

전화를 했다.

호그와트 안은 기계가 금지지만. 뭐,

규칙은

어기는 맛으로

존재하는거지.

흐음.

[어, 뭐냐.]

[하이루~. 나야나.]

[점심시간에, 왜 전화했는데.]

[뭐야 그반으응. 그래도 니 부탁으로 일하고 왔는데에~]

[일이라니, 그냥 어중어중 어디서 뭐 먹다가 전화했겠지.]

[저엉답~! 자, 퀴이즈. 내가 방금 만나고 온 사람은 누구일까요?]

[벌써 접촉했냐. 이렇게 빨리 할 필요는 없었는데. 너... 하여간  
너에게 하지 말라고 하면, 더 할 놈이라는 것. 이제는 명심해야하는데.  
어이구, 내 머리야.]

[너무 자책하지마, 어차피. 그쪽의 부탁이 없었어도. 나 스스로가  
궁금해서, 만나봤을거야. 가까이서 보니까, 생각보다.

맛있어.

보이더라.]

[...이건 일이라고 생각해줘라. 그 중에서도 중요한 일.  
꽤나 큰 것들이 교차하는 길에 놓여있는 아이라고. 걔를 중심으로,  
많은 것들이 달려있다.]

[하지만, 재미있어보이는 걸. 약간만, 가지고 놀면 안 될까?]

[내가 하지 말라고 하면, 더 하겠지?]

[저엉답~!]

[하아... 일에 무리가 없는 정도라면, 알아서 해. 다만,  
일이 틀어지면, 너도 무사는 못한다. 난 말했다, 몰라.]

[오케오케~ 그 정도면. 좋아. 나중에 봐. 사모예드.]

[아아, 오버. 도베르만.]

 

 

하늘은,

푸르른 청색.

구름은 적고.

 

 

흐음.

 

봄은,

식욕의 계절.

 

 

 

 

 

 

도베르만은,

배고프다.


	9. 운명이라는 환상

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 운명이라는 환상

# 5

 

 

***

운명은

착각이다. 그러니,

운명을

바꿀 수 있다는 생각도.

착

각

***

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

<에드워드 Edward (관린) POV>

 

 

도서관은

유용하다.

과거의 문자들.

시간이 박제된 공간.

저택에 있는 도서관만큼은 못하지만,

약초학 수업에 대한 자료를 찾기 위해 들렸다.

 

 

 

***

B... C... D... D.

D열에 들어가서 왼쪽으로, 찾는 책을.

...

누군가가 꼿발을 딛으면서 책을 꺼내려, 낑낑.

손이 가는 곳을 쳐다보니, 내가 찾는 책이다.

뽑아서, 주었다.

[어.. 어. 어! 감사합니다! 사다리라도 가져올려고 했는데. 헤헤.]

함박웃음을 짓고 나를 돌아본다.

[별말씀을.]

근데,

[저도 이 책을 써야해서.]

[어, 그래요? 아, 이거 어쩌지이. 아, 같이 보실래요?]

...

그렇게, 시작한 약초학 숙제.

도서관은,

조용하다.

 

 

***

[와아, 꽤 많이 아시네요.]

[별말씀을.]

[아, 맞아. 이름이 뭐에요?]

흐음.

[에드워드 라이 Edward LAI라고 합니다.]

그의 눈빛에 무엇이 비치는지.

경멸인가,

아니면.

[아아, 라이LAI 가문 이셨군요! 저번에 참석한 연회에서 언뜻 뵌 것같은데.]

음.

눈에 비치는 것은 그저 순수한 인식.

[저는 데이비드 라벨 David LABELLE. 라벨LABELLE 가문의 데이비드 David 입니다.  
뵙게 되어, 영광입니다.]

흐음.

순종Pureblood이었군.

[별말씀을, 저야말로.]

그렇게, 약초학 숙제는 끝이 났고.

나가려하고 하는 차,

[나중에 또 봬요!]

[그러지요.]

흐음.

순종Pureblood이지만 어투는 그저 호그와트의 1학년생이군.

학교는, 교육과 훈육.

세뇌의 공간이다.

 

 

 

 

***

 

<제이 Jay (지훈) POV>

 

 

냠냠.

빤히.

냠냠.

빠안히.

냠...

하아.

[왜 저렇게 보는 걸까?]

[내가 알겠냐. 그냥 자셔. 귀족들의 사고방식은 알 수 없어.]

[너도 귀족 아니었냐.]

[노노. 난 그저 순종. 그것뿐이야. 귀족은... 너가 더 잘 알것같은데. 역사는.]

[그래도, 오랫동안 마법세계에서 살아온 너가 보는 건 또 다를 것 같아서.]

[하아, 밥 먹다가 말고. 무슨...뭐, 그래.

귀찮으니까, 요즘 것만 줄여서 대충 말해볼께.

순종Pureblood이 다 귀족은 아니야.

귀족은 순종Pureblood이지, 다. 애초에 가문을 잇는다는게 핏줄이 이어진다는 소리니까.

물론, 그 속을 들어가보면 다 섞였겠지. 하지만, 공식적으로는 그렇게 말 못해.

족보도 다 고쳤겠지만, 어쨌든.

영국에서 빅토리아여왕이 돌아가시고, 에드워드 시대부터였나. 하여튼,

시골에서 영지를 가지고, 땅과 저택의 소유를 중심으로하는 오래된 귀족에 대항해서,

도시에서 공업혁명을 통해 창출된 부유함을 가지고 새로운 신흥부자Nouveu Riche가 나타나기 시작했어.

많은 귀족들이 영지관리를 못해서, 파산하고. 그랬던 시기지.

그때, 신흥부자의 돈과 오래된 귀족들의 명예를 서로 취하기 위해서. 양쪽을 잇는 정략결혼들이 많아졌고.

그래서, 그 결혼을 통해서 귀족=순종Pureblood이라는 공식들이 점점 무너져갔지.

물론, 우리집은 예전부터 피는 이어지긴했지만 귀족도 아니었고, 그다지 부유하지도 않았으니까. 이 이야기에선 쓸모 없고.

저쪽 테이블의 에드워드 라이 Edward LAI.

물론, 성을 보면 알겠지만. 전통적인 영국귀족은 아니야. 아마,

덤블도어가 참전한 마지막 전쟁, 너희가 말하는 2차세계대전. 그 때,

중국에서의 오래된 가문과 영국의 귀족가문이 결혼을 해서 만들어진.

동양과 서양과의 결합이랄까.

하지만, LAI 라이 가문은 둘 다 순종Pureblood이었고, 귀족가문이기때문에.

핏줄도, 부유함도, 명예도 그대로인.

요즘 세상에서 보기드문,

모든 걸 가진 가문이라고 할 수 있지.]

...

와아.

[윌리Willie, 다시 봤어. 너 좀 똑똑한 사람이야?]

[칭찬같은 욕이네. 너 입에는 먹을게 좀 들어가야겠다.]

[아예아예.]

흐음.

에드워드, 라이.

에드워드,

라이.

[왜 저렇게 보는 걸까?]

[그런 경우도 있어, 귀족가문은 대부분 홈스쿨링이기때문에.

어린 시절에 오랫동안 저택에서만 지내고, 다른 나이 또래를 만나는 건.

드문 일. 그것도 다른 귀족가문의 아이들만, 잠시잠시. 연회에서나 만나기 때문에.

아마, 빅토리아시대부터 있었으니까. 그 시대 전통은 그렇거든.

성인이 되지 않은 남자는, 여자아이와 크게 다를 바 없이 키우니까.

저 에드워드라는 애도, 올해 호그와트에 입학해서나 또래의 아이들과 만나본 걸꺼야.

사람 사귀는게, 능숙하지 않겠지.

뭐, 나는 저택도 뭐도 없었기 때문에. 풀밭에서 개들이랑 뒹굴고 동네 애들과 쌈박질하고...]

2절로 들어가는 윌리 Willie의 목소리를 뒤로하고, 나는 생각에 잠겼다.

귀족이라.

순종이라.

나와는, 전혀

다른 세계의 사람.

그런데, 뭐일까. 이,

감정은..

[토스트 다 식는다.]

...윌리윌리, 너 없인 어떻게 살겠니, 내가.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

<데이비드 David (대휘) POV>

 

 

약초학 숙제를 끝낸 오늘은 굿데이~.

하암, 이제 뭐 할까.

블레이크Blake나 놀리려 가야겠다.

[블레이크Blake~ 나와~ 같이 노올자~]

래번클로 기숙사에서 작게 웅성거리는 소리가 나더니, 안에서 누가 소리친다.

[야, 블레이크 Blake! 너 남편왔다아!]

[아, 시끄러 좀.]

흐음.

쿵쾅거리면서 계단을 내려오는.

[밖에서 그렇게 소리치지 말랬잖아. 창피하게.]

[왜 창피해. 그냥 부르는건데. 놀자.]

[너... 하아. 내가 말을 말지. 진짜, 후플푸프하곤 얘기가 안 통해.]

[너어, 어디서 기숙사를 끌고 들어와. 한 대 맞을래?]

[아예, 아주 아프겠네요. 그 얇은 손목으로 때리시면. 너 손이 다치지 않겠냐, 약해서.]

[안 약해, 안 약해. 가자, 어쨌거나.]

블레이크 Blake 는 예전부터 알아온 내 소꿉친구.

오래전부터 가까이 붙어있던 영지의 가문이었기때문에, 왕래도 많았다.

영지내 숲하고, 들을 쏘다니면서 즐거웠는데.

호그와트에 와서는,

추웅격.

같은 기숙사가 안 되다니.

그때부터, 자기 기숙사부심을 나에게 부리는 거다.

흥.

칫.

뿡.

잘나셨어요, 네에에.

[자기가 레번클로라고 쫑알쫑알, 누가 들으면 무슨 대단한 분이신줄 알겠서요오~]

[내가 들어가고 싶어서 들어갔냐, 그냥 모자가 가리킨데로 간 건데.

아, 그 때 니 얼굴 되게 웃겼어. 내가 레번클로 앞자리에 앉아있는데. 모자가,

"후팔푸파아~" 라고 말하는데, 너 입이 뚜아아앆~ 하고 벌어지는데, 그 표정이 그냥...]

또 온 얼굴을 찌푸려가면서 웃는데.

으이구, 놀리는 건 짜증나는데. 얼굴은 또 너무 귀여워서.

에잇.

[아야, 왜 때려어~]

[아, 몰라. 카페가서 새로 들어온 빵이나 먹자. 맛있다던데.]

[너가 사는 거야, 너가 말했으니까.]

허어.

[그런게 어딨어, 저번에 내가 샀으니까. 이번엔 너 차례지.]

[흐응, 역시 후플푸프애들하곤 얘기가..]

[너, 한 번 제대로 맞아볼래?]

[아이고, 무서워라. 잘못했어요오, 후플푸프의 대마법사니임~]

팍팍팍

 

 

 

 

***

 

<메튜 Matthew (민현) POV>

 

 

치익.

폭.

치익.

폭.

칙 폭

칙 폭.

칙 칙

폭 폭

...

아아,

지루하군.

[뭐하냐, 메튜Matthew. 휴게실 바닥에 다 늘어놓고. 이게 뭐야.]

아아.

[이건, 머글들이 만든 건데. 기차놀이라고. 일종의 장난감이에요.]

[호오, 이게 뭘 하는데?]

[그냥, 도는거에요. 빙빙. 철로를 따라서 기차가 가는거죠. 그런데...]

(철크덕)

[여기, 이 갈림길에서. 이 선로로 가느냐, 저 선로로 가느냐. 선택할 수 있어요.]

[흐음, 그러면 뭐가 달라지는 거야?]

[아뇨.]

[응? 선택한다며.]

[기차는, 철로가 있는 곳을 따를 뿐. 아무리, 발버둥쳐도. 벗어날 수 없지요.

그저, 선택을 한다는 환상뿐. 결국 도착하는 곳은.]

달라지지

않아.

하지만,

[그래도, 도착하기 까지 이곳저곳 보러다니는 것도 좋죠. 그쵸?]

그러니까,

놀아야지.

나랑,

놀아줘.

안 그러면, 나.

지루해서.

몰라.

뭘할지.

그러니까, 그러니까.

 

 

 

나랑

 

놀자


	10. 넷이 모여, 하나.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 넷이 모여, 하나.

# 5

 

 

 

***

넷이 모이면

하나를,

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

<에드워드 Edward (관린) POV>

 

 

금지된 숲.

흐음.

좋군.

많은 인간들이 없을테니,

산책길로.

 

 

 

여기저기,

어디서나

북적거린다.

수많은 이들.

순종, 비순종, 네 개의

기숙사. 어른과 아이들.

소년과 청년들. 선생과 학생들.

남자와 여자, 형형색색의 머리색.

키가 작고, 키가 크고. 목소리가

크고, 목소리가 작은. 수많은,

사람들.

어지럽다.

왜 이리, 많은 걸까.

다,

자기 자신의 생각과 감정으로. 가득 찬.

학교 안은,

답답하다.

 

 

 

 

숲에,

가야겠다.

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

<제이 Jay (지훈) POV>

 

 

터덜터덜.

윌리랑 내기하는 게 아니었어.

투덜투덜.

거리면서, 약초학수업이 끝나고 뒷정리를 걸고한 가위바위보.

하아.

이겨놓고는, 의기양양한 얼굴로 뒤도 보지 않고 간 놈.

니가 친구냐, 뭐냐.

에구.

애초에 왜 우리 둘이 걸렸냐고, 떠든건 니 잖아.

하아.

다 쓸모없지.

그냥, 빨리하고. 빨리 가...

(덜컹)

아앗, 건드렸네. 어,

떨어진

다. 잡...

(퍽)

지 못했군.

하아.

도와주는 게 없어. 박살

나 버린 화분을 보고 다시 한 숨.

쓸어담아야 하나...

아.

잠깐.

이거. 오늘 수업시간에 실습한,

멘드레이크

어.

이거.

어라.

잠ㄲ...

 

 

귀를

찢을 듯한 소리, 에

다시...

.

암전.

 

 

 

 

 

마지막으로 든 생각은,

 

 

 

아씨. 윌리, 다 니 탓이야.

 

 

 

 

***

 

<윌리 Willie (우진) POV>

 

 

으음.

무슨 소리가 들린 것 같은데.

...

뭐,

빨리가서 밥이나 먹어야지.

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

<에드워드 Edward (관린) POV>

 

 

 

시끄러군.

엥엥거리는 소리.

침묵의 령을 걸고, 가까이 가보니.

숲과 마주한 건물.

약초학 건물이다.

그러면 이 소리는...

멘드레이크군.

누가 이런 짓을.

아둔하군.

햇빛이 비추어 들어오는 투명한 창문,

온실을 열고 들어가보니.

아.

토끼군.

자고 있나?

아니, 멘드레이크.

아직도 울고있군.

흠.

...귀찮아.

반중력의 령을 걸어서 숲 너머로 멀리

던져버렸다.

식물은 숲으로.

인간은...

골치아프군.

멘드레이크의 울음소리를 들은 사람을.

어떻게 하더라.

흐음.

흐음.

기억나지 않아.

우선, 양호실로.

...아니.

그 쪽으로 가면되겠군.

토끼를 안고.

이번이 두 번째인가.

뱀에게 자꾸만 안겨오는 토끼라.

하.

오랜만에,

웃음이 난다.

 

 

 

 

***

 

<윌리 Willie (우진) POV>

 

 

[맛있는 식사~ 특별한 식사~ 맛있는 통닭을 주세요~

맛있는...]

[형! 윌리Willie 형!]

아아.

밥 먹을 땐 나를 건드리지 마.

[뭐냐, 블레이크 Blake. 지금은 내가 좀 바쁘거든. 이거 먹고나서 얘기하자.]

[아니, 형. 지금 먹을때가 아니라. 큰일났어요.]

[큰 일은, 지금 내 앞에 있는 통닭을 말하는 거야. 크고, 아름다워. 이따다끼마스으~]

[형, 제이 Jay 형이..]

뭐.

뭐라.

[고.]

[에?]

[가자고. 어디야. 무슨 일이야.]

[통닭은요?]

[지금 닭이 문제야. 무슨 일이냐고.]

[어, 저. 저기 기숙사에.]

[제이 Jay 방에 있어?]

[아뇨, 어. 그, 후플푸프 기숙사요.]

[걔가 거긴 왜 갔어?]

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

<에드워드 Edward (관린) POV>

 

시끄럽군.

우당탕탕하는 소리가 계단을 타고 올라온다.

어디서 개가 오나.

아.

개도 제 말하면 온다더니.

역시나.

[...뭐야, 너. 여기서 뭐하는거야.]

씩씩대는 모양이,

재미있군.

...

요즘,

재미있는 일들이 많이 일어나는 건가.

아니,

느끼는 건가. 재밌다는 감정을.

흥미롭군.

흥미로워.

[제이Jay, 제이Jay! 괜찮아?]

[깨우지 않는게 좋을거다.]

[뭐야, 뱀새끼는 닥치고 있어. 너 여기 왜 있냐고, 무슨 짓을 한 거야 제이Jay한테, 어?]

[왜 내가 무엇을 했다고 생각하지? 그러고보니, 통성명을 하지 않았군.

나는, 에드..]

[에드워드 라이 Edward LAI. 알고 있으니까 닥치고. 왜 여기 있냐고오.]

[그쪽의 이름도 알려주면 예의에 맞지 않을까.]

[지금 예의 차리있을 때야, 이 뱀...]

[윌리Willie형, 조용히 해요.]

흠.

개가 조용해 졌다.

흥미롭군.

후플푸프의 데이비드David,

강단이 있는걸.

[데이비드 David, 어떻게 된거야. 제이 Jay가, 제이Jay가 왜...]

[멘드레이크의 비명소리를 들었어요, 약간의 쇼크는 있지만.

다행히도 그렇게 오랜 시간 노출되어있지 않아서, 제가 가지고 있던 기본 포션만으로 지금은 안정적으로 수면상태에요. 그러니까, 좀. 조용히 하라고요. 남의 기숙사에 와서.]

[후플푸프는 예전부터 약초학에 능했지. 왜 그런지는 알 수 없지만. 쓸모있군. 개도 다를 줄 아는 듯 하고.]

[지금 누구보고 개새끼라고 하는거야, 이 뱀새끼...]

[이름을 알려주지 않으니.]

[윌리엄William, 윌리엄 피터슨 William PETERSON이다. 닥치고 불러.]

[어떻게 조용히 하고 이름을 불...]

[그냥 닥치라고.]

[아, 둘 다 좀 조용히 해요. 환자 앞에서. 나가요 다, 나가!]

쫓겨났다.

둘이서.

 

 

 

 

 

 

흐음.

난처하군.

 

 

 

***

 

문 밖의 통로에서.

개는 이리저리 걸어다니면서 불안한 듯.

본능인가, 본성인가.

나는 주위를 둘러본다.

흐음.

후플푸프의 기숙사인가.

이런 식으로 꾸며져 있군.

기숙사를 나눈 것은, 어떤 의미였을까.

순종, 비순종으로 나뉘어진 바깥 세상과 다른 방식을 고수하는 것은.

분리와 교류라...

 

 

 

그리핀도르, 레번클로, 후플푸프, 슬리데린.

넷.

무언가.

빠진 듯.

네 개는 불완전하고,

불안정하다.

분명,

하나가 더 필요할텐데.

어딘가,

숨겨져있나.

다섯을 만들,

하나가 더.

 

 

 

[...어이.]

[음? 누가 부르는 건가. 이름을 모르기에, 대답을...]

[윌리엄William이라고 했잖아. 뱀새끼.]

[그쪽을 이름으로 부른다면, 그쪽도 이름으로 답해주면 좋겠군.]

[...으으. ...에드워드Edward.]

[윌리엄William, 만나서 반갑군.]

[...그런데 넌 왜 아까부터 반말이냐. 너 1학년이잖아. 나 2학년 선배야, 선배.]

아.

그렇군.

학교 안에서는 이런 규칙들이.

귀족들과의 교류와는 다른 점이 있군.

[그렇군. 윌리엄 선배.]

[...으윽. 뭔가 역류해오려한다. 그냥 반말을 해라. 아니, 그건 아니고. 어유, 진짜.

...나 이런거 싫어하지, 선배후배 관계같은 거.

생각해보니까, 나도 좆같은 선배가 하나 있고... 그 새끼를 볼 때마다, 어유...

...에휴.

 

그냥 윌리Willie라고 불러, 나도 에드Ed라고 부를테니까.]

...

이건.

예상치 못한 흐름인데.

어떻게,

대응해야 하지.

흥미롭군.

순종귀족들과는 다르다, 확실히.

호그와트의 세계는.

[알겠다, 윌리Willie.]

[형은 붙여야지, 형은.]

복잡하군,

관계라는거.

[윌리Willie형.]

[...뭐야, 뱀주제에 살가운 짓도 할 줄 아네.]

그리핀도르와 슬리데린,

후플푸프의 기숙사에서.

대화 중이라.

흐음.

흥미롭군.

 

 

 

 

***

[그러니까, 금지된 숲에서 산책을 하고 있었다고? 거긴 왜? 혼자서?]

[조용하니까. 사람이 많은 곳은, 답답해서.]

[샌님이네 샌님. 생기기도 빼빼마르고 창백하게 생겨가지고. 밥은 잘 묵고 다니나?]

[...밥?]

[...아니다, 아니. 요즘 제이Jay가 가져온 것들을 보고 있다보니까, 나도 모르게. 머글말이 튀어나오네.]

머글.

...제이 Jay.

머글이라.

[제이Jay가 혹시 머...]

[그러고보니, 너.]

말을 끊는 언행이라.

귀족들과의 대화하곤,

확실히 다르군.

보다,

자유롭나.

아니, 예의가 아예 다르다고 봐야하는건지.

흐음.

[네, 형.]

[왜 요즘 식사시간에 제이Jay를 그렇게 쏘아보냐.]

...

그랬나?

[그랬나?]

[요. 요를 붙여, 요.]

[그랬나요?]

[그래. 그랬어.]

[몰랐군...요.]

[넌, 사람이 어떻게... 내 생각이 맞았구나. 너, 호그와트에 오기 전까지 또래 애들 만난 적 별로 없지?]

오.

[어떻게 알았나...요?]

[귀족들은 대부분 저택에 쳐박혀 사니까, 호그와트에 처음 들어온 귀족 애들은 거의 다 그래.

사실, 그러는 모습을 잘 못보는 건. 호그와트에 와서도 귀족또래에들끼리만 같이 몰려다니기 때문에.

솔직히 말해서 순종이 아닌 애들하곤 말도 제대로 섞지 않고 졸업하는 귀족애들도 많아.

끼리끼리 노는 거지, 아무리 기숙사로 분류를 해놔도. 그 안에서 자기 동류들하고 붙어다니니까.

너도,

지금 제이Jay를 도와주지 않았다면. 지금 나하고 이렇게 얘기도 안 하고 있었겠지.]

호오.

이 사람.

보기 보다,

[똑똑하네.]

[요. 요.]

[똑똑하네요.]

[어휴, 내가 엎드려 절받기지. 왜 남의 애를 동생교육시키고 있냐, 내가.]

흐음. 뭐야.

보기보다,

귀엽군.

...

잠깐,

방금 그 생각.

내가 했을리가.

그것도, 그리핀도르한테.

이건,

흥미롭지만.

앞으로 게속 이런다면 나도 좀,

꺼림칙하군.

다행히, 문이 열리고.

라벨 가의 데이비드David가 나왔다.

[뭐야, 꽤나 조용하네. 밖에서 둘이 치고박고 싸울 줄 알았는데.]

[데이비드David, 평소에 나를 뭘로 생각하는거냐. 내가 아무리 그렇다고해도, 남의 기숙사에서 난동을 피우진 않아.]

[그래요, 난동은 형 기숙사에서만 부려줘요. 민폐 안 끼치게.]

[아니, 넌 말을 또 그렇게...]

[윌리Willie형! 이미 오셨네요. 데이비드David, 너가 필요하다고 한 재료들 가져왔어. ...어, 안녕하세요.]

[요는 붙이지 마. 너네 둘이 같은 학년이잖아. 에드Ed라고 불러.]

윌리Willie, 윌리Willie.

귀족들의 대화규칙을 완전 무시하는군.

[라이LAI가문의 에드워드Edward. 처음 뵙습니다.]

[어, 나. 나는, 자크스JACQUES가문의 블레이크Blake. 처음 뵙습니다.]

[아아, 귀족들은 정말. 그렇게하다가는 세상 다 끝나겠다. 내가 말하잖아.

귀족들 수십 명 만나면 통성명하다가 하루가 간다고.]

[오케오케. 얘기는 나중에 하고, 복도에서 이렇게 모여있으면 민폐니까. 다들 들어와요.]

그렇게, 모두들 들어갔고.

나는,

그제서야 깨달았다.

 

 

 

 

 

네 개의 기숙사.

그리핀도르,

레번클로,

후플푸프,

슬리데린.

네 기숙사의 학생이 모두

한 곳에.

한 사람을 위해.

이것은,

혹시.

마지막의

하나인가.

다섯을

완성할.

 

 

 

 

 

***

마지막엔,

다섯.

***


	11. 체스판의 병정들

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 체스판의 병정들

# 7

 

 

 

***

[그럼, 안녕히.]

[...톰.]

 

[이제는 그 이름도 버릴겁니다. 잡종이 지은 이름따위는, 역겹거든요.]

[너의 마음에, 가득찼구나. 증오가.]

 

[증오든, 절망이든. 저를 움직이게 한다면, 무엇이든.

취하겠습니다. 나중에 뵐땐, 다른 이름으로 인사드리겠죠.

안녕히,

 

 

덤블도어 경.

 

]

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

<제이 Jay (지훈) POV>

 

기억나지 않는 꿈은,

찜찜하다.

아아.

이번에 꾼 꿈의 느낌은, 무언가.

다른 듯해.

하지만, 잘 모르겠다.

그리고, 몸이...

무거워.

왜 이러지.

나, 숨을...

잘.

[제이 Jay 형, 긴장하지말고. 느으리게~ 쉬어요. 숨.]

이 목소리는...

데이비드David였나.

눈을 떠보니, 수달같은

생글생글 미소가 보인다.

성모마리아같네, 장난기많은.

[오케~오케~. 그렇게. 괜찮죠?]

응, 조그음...

목소리가, 잘.

안 나오네.

[크흠.]

[자, 이거 별로 안 쓰니까. 반 모금씩 마셔요. 처음에는 목을 축인다는 느낌으로.]

살짝.

찹찹.

흐음.

달콤해.

좋아.

[오케~오케~. 이제 몸이 조금씩 풀어질거에요. 무리하지말고, 그냥 누워있기만하면 되니까. 오케?]

[오..케.]

[오케! 주위가 좀 시끄럽겠지만. 무시하고 휴식을 취해요.]

시끄러...워?

[데이..크흠. 데이비드David. 여긴... 어디야?]

[여긴 제 방. 후플푸프 기숙사에요. 저 이래뵈도 1학년 수석이랍니다, 에헴! 그래서 독방도 있어요. 근데...]

[어어이~ 데이비드David! 여기 버터맥주 하나요오~ 떨어졌어, 마실거.]

[...아아. 윌리Willie형. 숲의 요정이 납치안해가나 저 사람. 진짜, 민폐야 민폐.]

익숙한 목소리, 아아. 윌리Willie구나. 그런데...

창문 밖을 바라보니, 이미 껌껌.

저녁? 나 뭐하고 있었더라. 아,

맞아.

멘드레이크.

아아, 씨이.

윌리Willi놈의자식. 갑자기 열이 끌어오르네.

[야너, 윌리Willie.. 크흠.]

[안돼요안돼요~ 안정을 취하시고. 전 윌리Willie형 뒷바라지좀 하고올테니까. 누워계세요.]

[네에.]

문이 닫히고, 데이비드David와 윌리Willie가 대화하는 게 문틈사이로 약간씩 들린다.

하아.

나,

뭐하지.

 

 

***

 

몸이 좀 풀리는 것 같아.

그때, 문이 다시 열리고.

[음, 데이비드David? 나 많이 괜찮아졌어. 일어나도..]

[그 이름은 아닌데.]

엥.

어라.

...

[에드워드 라이Edward LAI.]

어랏,

튀어나와버렸네.

[이름을 미리 알고 있으니, 편하긴 하군. 개의 말이 맞을지도. 귀족들의 예의는 시간을 잡아먹지.]

뭐야.

[몸은 괜찮나?]

[어어, 예...]

[난 1학년이니까, 반말을 쓰도록.]

...뭐지, 얘.

나한테 반말로 반말을 쓰라는거야.

귀족과 학생이 반쯤 섞여버린 말투다.

[그래애. 어, 에드워드Edward.]

[만나서 반가워,

제이Jay.]

내 이름을 이미 알고 있다는 놀라움도 잠시,

그와 눈을 맞추고 듣는 내 이름은.

곧바로, 심장까지

도달하고.

이미 풀려버린 몸이, 다시.

긴장하는 듯.

묘한,

느낌.

그의

눈은.

[어떻게 알았어? 내 이름.]

[밖에서, 윌리Willie...형이. 계속 부르니까, 모를수가 없지.]

...형?

무언가, 내가 잠든 동안.

많은 일들이 벌어진 것 같은데.

잠만 잤을 뿐인데 따돌림당한 느낌, 괴상하네.

[어어, 그래. 어. ...왜 여깄어?]

생각해보니, 뭐지.

[내가 발견했거든, 멘드레이크 소리를 따라가보니. 너가 있었어.]

아, 그랬나.

아아.

[쌩유!]

고맙군.

[...그게 다인가.]

뭐,

[소마취!]

[...알겠다.]

어쩌라고.

[왜 데이비드David 기숙사? 후플푸프였나, 걔. 여기에 있는거야 나.]

[양호실로 갈까 하다가, 데이비드David와는 만난 적이 있어서. 약초학에 특별히 능숙한 것을 알고 있었기에.]

아아.

귀족들은 사고방식이 다른가.

평범한 학생같으면 양호실로 냅다 뛰었겠지.

귀족들은, 자기들끼리만 통하는게 있는 듯.

뭐, 난 알 도리가 없지.

[아아, 데이비드David가 간호해준거구나. 정식으로 고맙다고 해야겠네.]

[나한테는 짧은 쌩큐로 끝나더니..]

...뭐지, 얘.

질투하나.

뭐야, 말투가

귀엽잖아.

새침하게 고개를 돌리고 있는 모습을 보니,

식사시간에 쏘아본 강렬한 눈빛을 제외한 얼굴은 그저,

순둥순둥 꼬맹이.

흐음.

(꼬르륵)

아.

[배고파아..]

당연한가, 벌써. 밤에 가까운 것 같은데.

[저녁은...]

[이미 끝났어.]

흐아아.

[점심은 치킨, 저녁은 피자가 맛있었다고 하더군.]

흐아아아아아.

[뭐야뭐야뭐야. 윌리Willie 진짜 가만안둬. 너때문에 이게뭐야.]

[그래도 가장 먼저 달려와준게 그 사람인데, 먼저 고맙다고는 하는 게 좋을걸.]

...뭐 그렇다면 뭐.

하아...

아, 뻗쳐.

일어나야지.

으앗, 넘어

진다아.

(답싹)

[조심해야지, 다치면 안 돼.]

다리에 힘이 안들어가아, 잉잉.

멘드레이크으...

...어, 그러고보니.

안겼네.

얇은 옷을 통해 전해져오는 그의 온기.

슬리데린이라 차가울 줄 알았더니, 그렇진 않네.

얇고 긴 손가락마디마디가 내 팔을 부축한다.

슬쩍 올려다본 얼굴은...

너무 가깝군.

위험해.

[혼자 걸을 수 있어어.]

[잘도.]

그러고보니...

[너, 1학년이라하지 않았냐.]

[응.]

[왜 자연스럽게 반존대니.]

[왜, 형이라고 불러줘?]

으윽, 뭐야 얘.

[형, 제이Jay형.]

아아, 뭐지. 이 느낌.

어느 쪽이든지, 내가

지는 것 같은.

흐윽.

 

 

 

***

 

부축을 받아 문 밖으로 나갔더니, 거기엔.

[오오~! 일어났는가, 내 동상.]

주정뱅이윌리Willi군.

[무슨 동상은 동상이야, 또 이상한거 보고 있었군. 드라마냐 이번엔.]

[와 그러는데, 자 여기 먹을 것도 있으니까. 싸게싸게 먹어라. 배 좀 채워야지 않겄나. 저녁도 안 묵고.]

[몸은 좀 괜찮아요?]

[어어. 생큐, 데이비드David. 너가 치료해줬다면서, 솜씨 좋네.] / [헤헤. 별말씀을요.]

[형. 일어나셨어요.] / [어, 블레이크Blake. 너도 있었구나. 쌩유. 나 때문에 고생이 많다.]

[고생이 많지이~ 당연히이~ 불쌍한 내 동상. 어떻게 뒤로 넘어져도 멘드레이크를 떨구는지... 불행의 아이콘! 요즘은, 왜 이리 위험하게 사노.]

...내가 할 말이 많은데, 우선

먹고보자.

주섬주섬 앉아서 냠냠거리고보니, 어라.

주위에는 옹기종기,

그리핀도르, 레번클로, 후플푸프 그리고,

슬리데린.

모두 한 곳에.

이건,

뭐지.

흐음.

몰라.

우선,

 

 

먹자.

 

 

 

 

***

 

[어떻게, 윌리Willie 완전 퍼져버렸네.]

[그러면 오늘은 윌리Willie형 여기서 재울게요. 들어가 보세요, 제이Jay형.]

[미안하다. 내가 평소같으면 들쳐메고 갔을텐데.]

[아니에요, 오늘은 무리하지 마시고. 천천히 들어가세요.]

[쌩큐, 데이비드David, 블레이크Blake도. 고마워.]

잠들어버린 윌리Willie는 그대로 후플푸프 기숙사에 남겨두고,

휘적휘적 걸어서 그리핀도르 기숙사로 돌아가는 길. 그런데,

[너는 왜 따라오니.]

[부축.]

[나 걸을 수 있어.]

[잘도.]

...얘도 귀족은 귀족이구나.

자연스럽게 사람 긁는 재주가 있어.

다 타고난건가, 귀족들은.

흥칫뿡 거리면서도, 비틀비틀 걔 어깨를 빌려서 걸어간다.

아,

오늘은 보름달.

들키면 안되는데, 이렇게 늦은 시간에.

조심조심, 조금은 빙 돌아서 기숙사를 찾아 들어간다.

[여기서부턴, 내가 들어갈게. 오늘 고마웠어. 멘드레이크에서 구해주기도 하고. 뭐... 고맙다.]

[이름.]

[응?]

[이름 불러줘.]

[에... 라이Lai 군?]

[그거 말고, 이름.]

흐음.

[에드워드Edward.]

입에 담은 그의 이름은, 마치

잔잔한 호수에 던진 조약돌 하나마냥. 내 마음을,

공명시키고.

나를 바라보는 그의 눈빛도 마치, 아는 듯.

내 맘을.

[제이Jay.]

이건,

뭘까.

내 안의, 마법이.

알고있는 듯. 아직,

나는

모르는

것을.

[그러면, 잘 들어가요.]

[으응.]

그렇게,

뒤돌아가는 뒷모습을 보며, 나는.

알 것같지만, 알지

못하는 마음을 추스르며.

액자에게 암호를 알려주고,

계단을 타고 올라갔다.

하늘에는,

보름달만이.

웃는듯,

비웃는듯.

우리들을,

비추고 있었다.

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

<메튜 Matthew (민현) POV>

 

흐음.

귀여운걸.

양피지 위에 점점점, 발자국들이 모였다가 멀어진다.

위에서 보면, 다 이렇지. 모두들,

개미

같은

군체.

그럼 나는 뭘까, 게임...

마스터?

아니지,

그런 타이틀은 거추장스러울 뿐, 그저.

한 명의 플레이어.

이 판 위에서 떠도는 하나의 작은 체스조각.

뭘까나,

킹, 퀸, 룩, 비숍, 나이트, 폰.

고를 수 없지, 자기자신은.

그저,

플레이할뿐.

 

 

 

 

 

 

킹이,

죽기 전까지.


	12. 찰나의 살기殺氣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 찰나의 살기殺氣

# 8

 

 

 

 

 

***

왜

기숙사는

넷

?

***

 

 

 

 

<제이 Jay (지훈) POV>

 

 

하아아...

아침인가.

짹짹.

참새.

드르렁.

황구.

 

 

 

 

...하아.

 

 

 

***

 

어느 날과 다를바 없는, 그랜드 홀Grand Hall의 아침식사시간.

단,

하나만

빼고.

왜 이러지, 이 사람들.

누가보면, 나.

관종인줄.

[왜 제이Jay, 어서 먹어. 없어진다, 안 먹으면.]

[너가 다 먹고 있잖아...]

[형, 이것 좀 드세요. 윌리Willie형이 다 뺏어먹게 생겼네.]

[고맙다, 데이비드David.. 너 밖에 없다.]

[어, 그거 나도 먹을래.] / [너 앞에 있는거 먹어.] / [소꿉친구가 먹고 싶다는데, 매몰차게. 진짜.] / [무슨 아침부터 투정이야, 투정은.]

내 옆과 앞에, 윌리Willie, 데이비드David, 블레이크Blake.

뭐,

이 정도는 이해해.

친한 친구고 동생들이니까, 같이 먹을 수 있지 어.

식탁이 4개로 나뉘어져있지만, 꼭 거기서만 먹어야 된다는 건 아니니까.

그런데,

그런데...

[왜, 안 먹고 있나? 평소와는 다르군.]

넌 뭐냐,

에드워드 라이Edward LAI군.

 

 

***

내 주위로 소소한, 아니 꽤나 대대한 웅성거림이 펼쳐나간다.

뭐지, 갑자기. 태풍의 눈이 된 기분.

내 주위로 사자, 독수리, 오소리를 닮은 수달과, 뱀.

흐음.

뭐지, 이 기분.

보호받는 것 같기도 하면서,

양식장에 가두어져버린 농어같은 이 느낌.

좀, 오란고교호스트부 삘도 나는데.

하아.

내 팔자야.

관종아니라고오, 나.

[좀 더 먹지.]

아이씨.

[니가 내 엄마냐?]

[글쎄, 그건 아니지만. 먹어야지 않겠나, 아침식사는 모든 것의 기본.]

...귀족이란 말이지,

별세상에서 온 건지.

그렇게 애들이 꽁냥거리면서, 아침을 먹고 있는데.

[이게 지금 뭐하는 짓인지?]

아침부터,

트러블.

 

 

***

 

잘은 모르겠지만, 슬리데린 기숙사의 옷을 입고 있는 한 사람이 그리핀도르 식탁을 향해 서서 꽤나,

큰 소리로 말했다.

웅성거림이 가라앉고, 어린 신입생들부터 꽤나 연차가 찬 선배들까지. 흥미진진.

구경거리 났군.

내가 그 중심이 아니라면, 나도 재미있게 봤을텐데.

[왜 사자무리 안에 뱀이 들어가있는지?]

...어라.

이거.

내가 아니라,

에드워드가 타겟이 됐잖아.

...젠장할.

기분 나쁜데.

[어떡하지, 윌리Willie. 에드워드가 지목당했는데. 그것도 자기 기숙사 선배한테.]

소근소근거리면서 윌리Willie한테 물어봤다.

[흐음, 이거 골치아프게 됐네. 각 기숙사마다 생활방침Code of Ethics도 차이가 많이나서. 타 기숙사에서 뭐라고 말할 수도 없는 부분이고.

이걸 자기 기숙사 안에서 조용하게 풀어야지, 아침식사시간에 다 모여있는데 일어서서 큰 일로 만드는 저 뱀새끼선배도 바보같네.]

뱀새끼선배...

욕과 예의가 적절히 결합된 표현이야.

에드워드 쪽으로 살짝 눈길을 돌려보았다.

속을 알 수 없는 무표정, 그래도. 지금 상황이 달갑지만은 않겠지.

[이건 슬리데린 기숙사의 일뿐만 아니라, 그리핀도르와의 알력관계. 그리고, 지금 일어난 선배도 순종귀족이기때문에. 라이LAI 가문의 명예도 달려있는 일이 되어버렸어.

이래저래, 이건 큰일이다. 에드워드Edward가 직접 나서서 맞설 수 있는 상황도 아니야, 그러면 선배한테 예의를 지키지않는 후배가 되버리는거니까.

하아... 내가 나서면 슬리데린과 그리핀도르의 문제가되어버리고... 이거 골치아프다.]

윌리Willie의 이어지는 설명.

하아.

나 때문인가.

[에드워드Edward, 그냥 조용히 내가 홀Hall 밖으로 나갈게. 그러면, 너도 자연스럽게 나가...]

조용히 나지막한 소리로 에드워드Edward에게 속삭여봤지만.

그의 눈은 벌써,

이글이글.

아아...이거 맞짱이라도 뜨면 어떡하지. 에드워드Edward, 좀 참아...

[무슨 문제라도?]

...?

에드워드Edward가 대답한 줄 알고 순간, 흠칫. 했지만.

목소리가 들려온 곳은 다름아닌, 그리핀도르 식탁의 뒤쪽.

그리고, 그 목소리는... 익숙한.

[메튜Matthew 선배...?]

 

 

***

 

그랜드홀Grand Hall의 분위기는 이제 더욱 흥미진진.

선배끼리 뜨는 건가.

둘이 일어서서, 레번클로와 후플푸프의 식탁을 가로질러 서로 이야기를 나눈다.

멀리도 있네, 둘이.

[메튜Matthew, 이건 우리 기숙사의 문제다. 끼어들지 않으면 좋겠군.]

[글쎄에~ 내가 보는 상황은 이런데. 지금 병아리들 친한 애들끼리 모여서 아침을 뇸뇸거리고 있는데.

오지랖넓은 선배가 그걸 못 보고 그냥 딴지 거는 것 같은데... 아닌가?]

호올...

말로 하는 격투기같은데.

내가 관련된 문제가 아니면 진짜 재밌게 보겠구만.

[애초에, 사자무리에 끼어들어서 식사를 하겠다는 신입생이 있는 것 자체가 우리 기숙사의 규율에 어긋나는 행동이다.]

...젠장.

에드워드Edward까지마.

짜증나는 새끼네.

이런 내 맘을 아는 듯, 메튜Matthew 선배가 이어나간다.

[흐음. 각 기숙사마다의 규율이 있는 건 나도 인정해. 그건 나도 터치 안하는 부분이고. 그러기때문에, 그쪽 기숙사에서도 우리 규칙을 건드리지 않았으면 하는데.

우리 기숙사는 그다지 누가 어디서 뭘 먹는지에 대해서 별로 상관 안하거든. 호그와트 규율집에도 그닥 규제하는 사항은 없어. 물론, 다 외우고 있겠지만. 그쪽에서도, 똑똑하고 야심이 많은 슬리데린 기숙사이시니까.]

호오. 탁구경기를 보는 듯.

슬리데린의 선수, 말문이 막힌 듯. 잠시 주춤하다가, 모든 학생들이 모인 곳에서 창피를 당하는 것을 면하려는 듯. 발버둥... 하지만, 타겟을 에드워드Edward에서

메튜Matthew선배로 바꾸어버린.

[메튜Matthew, 일을 더 키우지 마라. 이건 우리 기숙사의...]

[그 쪽 기숙사의 문제이기보다는, 여기 모여있는 학생들 다 평화롭게 냠냠거리고 있는데. 문제를 일부러 만들려고하는 것처럼 느끼는 건, 나뿐인가?]

[그러니까, 말대답하지 말라고. 이건 너 문제도 아니고. 그러니까...]

[그리핀도르는, 배고파서 또, 목이 말라서 온 아이들은. 다른 기숙사에서 온 아이들일지라도, 손님이기 때문에. 보호해야할 기본 도리가 있고. 또한, 지금은 하루의 기본이 되는 아침식사시간이 아닌가?

그건, 순종귀족이라면 더 잘 숙지해야하는 예의범절이 아닐까.]

오올, 상대의 신분을 이용해서 그대로 먹이네.

[윌리Willie, 메튜Matthew 선배. 꽤 잘하는데?]

[그래서 내가 골치아프잖아. 그닥 좋아하는건 아닌데, 또 적으로 돌리기엔 더 무서운 사람이니까.

저 슬리데린 선배는 무슨 생각에서 이 짓을... 그냥 자기 과시할려고 했겠지. 만만한 에드워드Edward를 자기 밑으로 들이려고, 무슨 좆도 안되는 것들이 대장노릇하겠다고.

시작할때까지만 해도 메튜Matthew형이 끼어들 줄은 몰랐겠지. 쌤통이긴 한데... 상대의 가문까지 언급된 이상.

이건...]

[지금, 한 말은. 내 가문을 욕보이는 건가?]

[노노. 그저, 언급했을 뿐이야. 아침이라 약간, 까먹고 있는 것 같아서. 기본 예의범절을.]

웃으면서 까는 게, 저런 거.

더 무서워.

윌리Willie의 설명이 이어진다.

[이건 그거다.]

에?

[결투Duel를 신청한다!]

 

 

 

***

 

아침부터

무슨, 일이야. 이거.

그냥 다들 밥 맛있게 먹으면 안 되나요. 마법사님들.

[에? 무슨 일로? 결투Duel같은거, 아침부터 뭐하러?]

메튜Matthew선배, 한 번은 튕겨주고.

[이건 이제 슬리데린 기숙사의 명예뿐만 아니라, 내 가문의 명예를 욕보인 일이다. 결투Duel을 신청한다.]

그랜드 홀Grand Hall의 웅성거림은 최고조.

아침드라마보다 재미있는 호그와트 아침식사시간이군.

[이거, 내 불찰이군.]

에?

[에드워드Edward, 무슨 말이야. 지금 문제 일으키려고하는건 저쪽 선배같은데.]

[애초에 내가 이 곳으로 와서 식사를 하지 않았다면 일어나지 않았을 일이다.]

아니, 진짜.

마법사들과 그 구식으로 가득찬 전통적인 규율이란.

쓸데없이.

[기숙사부심, 가문부심, 순종부심, 귀족부심. 똘똘 뭉쳐가지고 지랄이네.]

...아앗. 나쁜 말.

나와버렸네, 데헷.

에드워드Edward가 놀랍다는 듯, 나를 바라본다.

크흠.

[왜? 그냥 보이는 데로 말했을 뿐인데. 물론, 니가 그렇다는게 아니라. 저쪽 선배.]

나를 알 수 없는 듯 바라보더니, 살짝 미소.

흐윽, 뭐야. 멋지잖아.

[그렇게 보일 수도 있겠지. 하지만, 충분히 이해가는 입장이다. 내가 오랫동안 이어져왔던 불문율을 깨고 있는 것은 맞으니까.

기숙사생들끼리 식사를 한다는 것, 비슷한 위치에 있는 가문의 아이들로만 관계를 맺는 것, 같은 순종의 아이들만 교류를 하는 것, 그리고...

귀족이 아닌 자들하곤 거리를 두는 것. 모두, 다.]

내 주위를 둘러보니, 윌리Willie, 데이비드David, 블레이크Blake 모두들 씁쓸한 표정으로 고개를 끄덕인다.

나만 모르고 있는 불문율이 이렇게 많다니. 그것도 혈통, 계층, 기숙사의 전통. 다르게 말하면,

[꼴통같은 규칙이네. 개나 줘버려, 그런거.]

크흠.

수달과 발챙이, 누렁이와 뱀의 눈이 똥글해져서 나를 바라본다.

뭐.

못 할말 했나.

[그냥 그렇다고. 애들이 친한 애들이랑 밥 좀 먹겠다는데. 뭐가 이렇게 따지는 게 많아.

아버지, 할아버지들이 지켜온 규칙따위야. 화끈하게 무시하는 게 자식들의 임무이지. 쓸데없다.

아, 밥이나 먹자. 아침부터 생지랄이네.]

먹는 게 남는거지.

근데...

어라.

지금 선생들 단상위로 올라가는 건가?

 

 

***

[분명히, 내가 이 일이 시작된 원인인데. 메튜Matthew 선배라고 했나. 그리핀도르지만, 칭찬해야할 사람이군.

나를 대신해서, 일부러 나서서 문제의 근원을 자신으로 돌렸군. 아둔하지만, 명석한 판단이다.]

...똑똑한 건 알겠는데,

[왜 아둔한데? 에드워드Edward.]

이름을 부르니까, 나를 빤-히 바라보는데.

어윽.

심장폭행.

[자기 문제가 아닌 것에 끼어드는 것은, 귀찮은 일 아닐까.]

그렇지.. 그렇긴 한데.

[이거 일이 커지지 않으면 좋겠다.]

윌리Willie가.

긴장하는 모습.

뭐지.

[윌리Willie, 왜. 안 좋게 끝날 것 같아? 아, 진짜. 여기서 메튜Matthew선배가 그냥 지면 그것도 창피하겠다.]

[아니, 그게 아니라.]

윌리Willie가 나를 나지막히 바라보더니, 조용히 말한다.

[저쪽 슬리데린 선배. 죽을까봐.]

 

 

 

 

***

...?

[이거 그냥 결투Duel이잖아. 팡팡팡~ 마법 쏘다가, 한 쪽 사람의 나무작대기만 손에서 떨어지거나, 항복을 선언하면. 그걸로 끝나는 거 아니야? 누가 죽을 필요까지야.]

그렇게 알고 있는데.

[그게 정식규칙이지, 그런데. 메튜Matthew, 저 사람. 정상은 아니니까.]

잠깐만, 지금 병아리신입생 데이비드David, 블레이크Blake, 에드워드Edward, 그리고 2학년이지만 작년 중간에 편입한 나까지 합쳐서.

모르고 있는데. 지금 윌리Willie의 말투에서 스며나오는 공포감을.

[메튜Matthew선배, 나도 전에 만나봤을 때. 보통 사람은 아니라는 걸 느꼈지만, 그 정도야?]

[그건. 지금 여기서 말할 얘기는 아니고. 아, 잠깐만.

 

 

시작한다.]

 

 

***

선생들이 미리 먹고 들어갔기에 망정이지, 아니. 애초에,

선생들이 있었으면 슬리데린 선배도 이렇게 일을 안 만들었겠지.

하아.

꼴통들과 그들의 치기어린 부심이란.

쓸데없구만.

 

선생들 단상위로 주위에 피해가 가지 않도록 결계가 세워지고.

결투Duel가, 시작된다.

 

[내가 이 결투를 이겼을 때, 사과를 요구한다. 나에게, 그리고 나의 가문과, 슬리데린 기숙사에게.

그리핀도르의 반장으로서. 메튜Matthew.]

온갖 웃픈 엄숙한이 뒤섞인 목소리로 지딴에는 근엄하게 결투문을 읊는데,

메튜Matthew 선배는 머리만 긁적긁적.

세상 선해보이는 웃음을 짓고,

[하아아~ 아침부터, 이게 무슨 일이야. 소화도 아직 안 시켰는데.

역시, 뱀은 달라. 한 번에 꿀꺽 삼키고 천천히 소화를 하시는 모양.

사자는, 한 번 먹으면 기인~ 낮잠을 자야되거든.]

천사같이, 아름답게

비꼬는 말투.

아아,

윌리Willie말이 무슨 말인지 알 것같다.

같은 편에 있는 게,

적으로 돌리는 것보다 좋아보인다.

 

한 소리 들은 슬리데린 선배는, 자기 먼저 선공으로.

결투Duel

시작.

 

 

***

학생들 중 공격마법Magic Offensive과 방어마법Magic Defensive, 결투Duel에 관심이 있거나, 꽤나 잘한다고 자부하는 애들은

집중해서 눈 앞에서 펼쳐지는 쌩라이브 결투Duel를 관람하는 중.

나도 처음 보는데, 수업만 받아봤지. 이런 식으로, 실제 결투가 진행되는구나.

[흥미롭군.]

나왔다.

에드워드Edward만의 나지막한 목소리로 말하는,

[흥미롭군.]

[...]

[왜, 한 번 따라해 봤어.]

에헷, 거리면서 웃어주니까 또 휙, 고개를 돌린다.

...뭐냐.

[뭐가 그렇게 흥미로운데?]

[공격마법과 방어마법의 기본을 알고 있는지?]

...이 사람이.

순종귀족은 아니지만 알고 있거든요, 나름대로 배운 놈이에요 저.

그러고보니, 얘는 선배대접을 안 해줘요. 나를.

끄응. 모든 것을 갖춘 남자의 여유로움인가, 에드워드 라이Edward LAI.

[당연하지, 그...어. 들어오는 공격마법에 대항하는 방법은 크게 3가지.

첫 번째, 피한다.

두 번째, 반사한다.

세 번째...어. 세 번째애...]

뭐였더라.

[흡수한다.]

[아, 맞아. 그거.]

[지금, 슬리데린 선배가 하는 모든 공격마법. 매튜Matthew 선배, 모두

흡수하고 있다.]

 

 

***

[에? 그게 가능해?]

[공격마법은, 자연에 있는 4가지 원소를 기본으로 하는데. 뭔지, 알고 있나?]

무시는 한 번으로 족하다!

[어... 물Water, 공기Air, 불Fire 그리고... 대지Earth. 맞지?]

[잘 아는군.]

에헴!

에드워드Edward에게 칭찬받았쪔!

...이런, 내가 싫다. 무슨 멍멍이조련되는 것도 아니고. 흑.

[고대 연금술에서 그 근본을 찾을 수 있는데, 현대 마법역사학자들이 추론하는 바로는.

그리핀도르, 레번클로, 후플푸프, 슬리데린이 나누어진 기준이. 이 4개의 원소에 기반한게 아닐까라는 바이다.

그러니까, 사자의 용맹스러움은 불Fire,

레번클로의 명석함은 공기Air,

후플푸프의 성실함은 대지Earth,

슬리데린의...]

[좆같음은.]

이건, 내가 아님.

윌리Willie가 켈켈거리면서 황구미소를 짓는다.

[아닌가? 아님, 말고.]

아아, 두 애들의 눈싸움. 그저 애들이지요. 윌리Willie와 에드워드Edward. 시트콤 필요없네.

[슬리데린의 야망심은 물Water.]

어라...

[뭐가 대충 짜맞춘듯한 느낌인데.]

[뭐, 그렇지. 학자들의 추론일 뿐이다.]

사이다처럼 뱉어버린 말이지만, 그래도 잘 받아준다.

[그러니까, 소속되어있는 기숙사에따라 쓸 수 있는 원소마법이 제한된 것도 아니다.

그저, 어느 한 원소방향으로 특출난 재능을 보이는 학생이 그 소속사로 배정받는 확률이 약간 높다는 통계는 있고.

실제로, 여기 데이비드David가 약초학에 능숙한 것은. 후플푸프의 원소인 대지Earth와도 연관이 있는 듯 하다.]

수달미소를 함박 짓는 데이비드David.

아아, 귀여워.

 

 

***

[그런데, 뭐가 흥미롭다는 거야? 메튜Matthew선배가 다 흡수한다는 것.]

[결투Duel 중, 피하는 것은. 순발력과 민첩함이 요구되고.

반사시키는 것은, 순수한 마법의 힘만으로 튕겨낼 수 있다.

하지만, 흡수하는 것은. 공격해들어오는 마법의 기본원소를 찰나의 순간에, 분석하고.

그것을 역으로 계산해서, 무력화시키고, 원소를 제거한 마법의 에너지를 자신의 에너지로 흡수하는 것.

그것은, 모든 원소에 대해 깊은 이해가 있고. 또한, 단순 지식에 머무르지 않고. 실제 결투Duel의 급박한 상황에서,

적용, 응용, 대처할 수 있다는 것. 메튜Matthew선배. 내가 마법에 깊은 조예가 있는 건 아니지만. 아주,

고등마법사임을 알 수 있다.]

...와아.

듣고 보니, 그러네.

[그러니까, 적으로 돌리기 싫다는 거야. 골치아프거든.]

윌리Willie도 한 마디, 거든다.

[몬스터야, 그냥. 몬스터. 성격만 좋았으면... 에휴.]

어느 새, 결투Duel는. 일방적으로 쏟아부은 슬리데린 선배가,

지쳐서 자기 혼자 나가떨어지기 일보직전.

지금까지의 공격은, 그저 다 흡수.

메튜Matthew선배는 한 발자국도,

움직이지 않았다.

뭐야,

멋지잖아.

[단시간에 저렇게 많은 마법력을 소모해버렸으니, 결투Duel는 이미 끝났다고 볼 수 있군.]

[그러니까 아침식사시간에 꼴값을 떨때부터 알아봤어.]

에드워드Edward와 윌리Willie, 생각보다 잘 맞는 시트콤콤비인듯.

그렇게, 끝나려는 차에.

얼굴이 욹그락푸르락해진 슬리데린 선배,

[...왜, 그렇게 쳐다보고 있는거냐, 어? 내가 우스워 보이나. 내 가문의 명예가!]

...아, 그냥 빨리 항복하고 들어가줬으면 좋겠는데.

[...잡종주제에!]

...

어라.

 

 

***

웅성거리던 아이들의 목소리가 순식간에,

쥐죽은듯.

그저, 씩씩거리는 슬리데린의 꼴통의 숨소리와.

고고히, 서있는 메튜Matthew선배의 모습만이.

묘한 분위기를 형성하며, 굳어있었다.

[뭐, 내가 틀린 말 했나? 순종도 아닌 주제에, 깔보듯이 보지 말란 말이야! 너같은 놈, 반장Prefect따위를 할 자격도 없지 않냐고.

하, 호그와트 이사장의 신발이나 핥지 않았으면 아예, 들어오지도 못했을걸. 너같은 새끼.

아니면, 침대에서...]

.

어.

지금,

보았다.

아주, 잠시이지만.

메튜Matthew 선배의 눈을.

그것은,

아주 깊은.

눈동자,

거대한 몬스터의

아득한,

어둠.

아,

안돼.

죽는다.

분명히,

죽는다.

죽인다.

보기만 해도, 지린다는 게 무슨 느낌인지.

처음으로, 알았다.

이것이,

살기殺氣인가.

 

 

 

 

 

 

죽

는

다

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

[익스펠리아르무스Expelliarmus.]

또르륵.

완드Wand가 떨어진다.

하나, 그리고

둘.

[이거이거, 뭐하는 것들이야 아침부터.]

아,

선생님이다.

변신술Transformation의 제이슨Jason 선생님.

진짜, 선생을 보고 이렇게 마음이 편안해진 적은 없었어.

...하아아.

[아하하, 오셨네요. 슨생님. 저 진짜 아무 짓도 안 했걸랑요. 그런데, 갑자기 결투Duel가 신청되어버려서, 그래서...]

순식간에,

어두운 눈동자는 사라지고. 다시,

세상 해맑은 미소로 가득찬 메튜Matthew 선배.

내가 방금 느낀, 살기殺氣는. 잘못...

아니야.

진짜 느꼈어. 정말,

죽일 것 같았다.

 

 

웃으면서.

 

 

 

선생님이 안 왔더라면...

[그건 알 거 없고, 둘 다 내 방으로 와. 그리핀도르와 슬리데린, 두 기숙사로부터 50점 감점이다.

선배가 되서 본을 보여야 할 것들이, 애들한테 좋은 것 가르친다.]

[나는 그저, 내 가문의 명예를...]

죽다 살아난 줄도 모르고 슬리데린 선배는 궁시렁궁시렁, 아아. 진짜, 퇴장해주세요 빨리.

[니 가문이든, 뭐든. 여기는 호그와트 학교고. 어느 곳을 가나 거기에 맞는 예의와 범절이 있는 법.

기본 중의 기본조차 안 지키는 가문의 부심따위, 내가 상관할 바 아니다.

메튜Matthew, 너도. 결투Duel 신청을 받은 건 알겠지만, 아침부터 남에게 시비거리를 준 것 같은데.]

[에헤헤~. 설마요오~ 안 그랬어요~]

그렇게 두 선배는, 선생님을 따라서 그랜드홀Grand Hall을 빠져나갔고.

나는, 그저.

이와 같은 일들이, 내일은 반복이 안 되기를 빌면서.

식어버린 토스트를 꿀에 대충 발라서, 남은 호박주스와 함께 들이켰다.

[...좀 다른 걸 먹을 생각은 없나.]

[아침은 이게 좋아, 친숙한거.]

흐음.

[에드워드Edward, 방금 느꼈어? 메튜Matthew선배...]

[음. 그렇다. 선생님이 오지 않았다면, 피가 흐를 수도 있었겠지.]

아주 무서운 소리를, 시를 읊는 듯 고고한 에드워드Edward의 목소리.

[에드워드Edward, 지금 한 그 소리는 다시 입 밖으로 꺼내지 않는 게 좋을거야.]

윌리Willie가 다시,

진지한 표정이 되어서 얘기한다.

뭐지,

이 분위기.

[어떤 이유로? 나는 그저 보이는 것을 말했을 뿐...]

[형이라고, 해. 이건 내가 선배로서 알려주는거니까.]

[윌리Willie형, 왜요?]

[...하아. 나중에 얘기해줄게. 그랜드홀Grand Hall에서 피가 흘려진다는 얘기.

2학년 포함해서 그 위로 선배들은 알겠지만, 절대. 절대. 꺼내지 마라.

이건, 너희 1학년들은 모르는 이야기니까.]

잠깐,

[난 2학년인데. 나는...]

어라,

그러면 혹시.

[작년, 내가 오기 전에. 1학기때. 무슨 일 일어났어?]

귀찮게됐군, 이라는 표정의 윌리Willie 황구.

[그건 나도 궁금하군.]

에드워드Edward, 데이비드David, 블레이크Blake와, 나의 똘망똘망한 눈망울이 윌리Willie를 공격한다.

[...으윽. 귀찮게됐네. 나중에, 나중에. 어쨌든. 이 문제에 대해서 다른 사람한테 물어보러다니지도 마. 알겠지. 이건, 정말 입 밖에 내지 마라.]

그러면서, 황급히 자리를 뜨는 황구윌리Willie.

흐음.

나는,

찰나의 순간에 본 메튜Matthew선배의

눈동자와, 윌리Willie의 신신당부가 겹쳐져서.

물을 수 밖에 없었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

작년, 1학기에.

무슨 일이 있었는지.


End file.
